


Giochiamo?

by Tanya_Von_Degurechaff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Mermaid!Harry, One-Sided Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), grey!Harry, one-sided Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_Von_Degurechaff/pseuds/Tanya_Von_Degurechaff
Summary: Maltrattato dai sui parenti, il piccolo Harry Potter non voluto dalla sua famiglia, all'età di nove anni scompare senza lasciare tracce se non una copertina e due soldati rotti nel ripostiglio sotto le scale.Dopo pochi mesi, nelle strade malfamate di Londra, a  Canning Town, inizia la legenda del fantasma di un bambino che cerca vendetta.





	1. 1. Fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata pubblicata e completata su Wattpad!  
Lo aggiornerò tutti i giorni ma se non volete aspettare potrete leggerla su Wattpad.  
Pubblicherò tutti i fan fiction che scriverò anche qui sopra ma le votazione come quale coppia o quale eredità verranno su Wattpad.

Nelle strade malfamate di Londra due uomini camminavano con eleganza e arroganza, vestiti con i migliori materiali, uno indossava un anello d'argento con un diamante con sopra scolpita una M, era biondo platino con una pelle chiara, il secondo indossava un medaglione d'argento con una S, moro, era più alto del biondo di 4 cm. Una vista insolita da quelle parti, donne con vestiti troppo corti per coprire qualcosa e stretti si avvicinarono , truccate troppo pesanti, rossetto e e ombretto scuro rosso o viola con ciglia finte lunghe, ma prima di poter offrire i loro servigi un serpente sporge la testa dal capotto del secondo e le donne per paura si allontanano.  
L'uomo accarezza dolcecemente la testa del serpente, mentre il serpente sibila l'uomo sorride, una risata bassa e seducente ma allo stesso tempo dava i brividi per la paura.

Camminarono senza che nessuno si avvicinasse , avevano troppo paura del serpente, finché un uomo praticamente coraggioso o sciocco afferrò l'uomo con l'anello per la spalla.  
" Dammi tutti i tuoi soldi e gioielli!"  
Il biondo lo guarda con uno sguardo di disgusto l'uomo sporco e magro, l'unica cosa che sembrava decente era forse il bracciale di lama intrecciata, che teneva in mano un coltellino. Dopo pochi secondi l'uomo cadde a terra, i due uomini si allontanarono, lasciando il povero che giaceva a terra.

I due voltarono l'angolo e entrarono in un bar sporco, all'interno c'erano poche persone. Ignorando un piccolo gruppo di ubriachi si avvicinarono a un tavolo nell'angolo della stanza dov'era un uomo sui trent'anni.  
"Severus" il biondo salutò.  
"Lucius" rispose Severus poi si girò e si inchinò al moro " Mio signore"  
" Severus siediti e dimmi perché mi avete chiamato qui" disse il moro guardandosi attorno con disgusto.  
Severus aspettò che il suo signore, Lord Voldemort si sedesse poi si sedette anche lui.  
" Come sapete Silente sta ancora cercando il figlio dei Potter dopo la sua scomparsa..." Harry Potter era scomparso da ormai quattro anni per il popolo della Gran Bretagna magica, ma per i membri dell'ordine della fenice sapevano che erano ormai sette anni che l'erede Potter era scappato dalla casa dei suoi parenti babbani." Ieri, anche solo per pochi secondi Tonks ha registrato la sua firma magica qui vicino..."  
La solita maschera fredda di Malfoy si spezzò mostrando il suo shock mentre Voldemort socchiuse i occhi.  
" Spiegati" disse con voce fredda.  
" Mi scuso mio signore ma non posso dire molto altro, quelli dell'ordine sono ancora diffidenti nei miei confronti, ho fatto qualche ricerca di eventi insoliti che sono successi qui vicino" si fermò per qualche secondo poi continuò meno sicuro di prima " S-si dice che sette anni fa..."  
" Cosa Severus!" Chiese Lucius impaziente.  
Severus respirò profondamente prima di continuare " Sette anni fa da queste parti compare u-un p-piccolo f-fa-fantasma" L'ultima parola fu detta con una voce così bassa che quasi non lo sentirono, quasi. Lucius come il Signore Oscuro lo guardarono con occhi spalancati ma in meno di un netto secondo ripresero la loro maschera vuota, poi fu Lucius a parlare " Severus, amico mio, ci hai chiamato qui, in questo squallido bar babbano per questa assurdità?" L'ultima parte fu detta con un tono leggermente più alto.  
" M-mio signore s-so che suona assurdo ma so che potete anche voi sentirlo, anche se amala pena riesco a sentire una magia così oscura e seducente se mi concentro, sono stati registrati morti misteriosi, si dicono che siano suicidi ma altri dicono omicidi. Molti dei morti erano babbani che avevano una vita abbastanza decente, senza debiti o altri problemi e tutti indossavano un braccialetto di lana che i babbani non possono vedere, se mi concentro e so cosa cercare posso sentire la stessa sottile magia oscura che sento in questo quartiere. Si dice che sia opera del fantasma"  
Ascoltando queste parole Lucius e il Lord Voldemort si concentrarono, cercando questa magia e la sentirono, era debole ma così seducente così... Il lord Malfoy si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito troppo basso per essere sentito.

" E dimmi Severus da quanto sei qui? Da dove viene questa magia? E soprattutto cosa c'entra questo con il nostro piccolo salvatore scomparso?" Chiese lentamente senza fretta con tono calmo Lord Voldemort.

" La persona che venne scelto per prendersi cura del figlio di Potter era Petunia, la sorella di Lily. Petunia era sempre gelosa di Lily perché non ha magia e sua sorella si, la notte di Halloween del nostro quarto anno, quando la loro nonna era malata ed erano tornati a casa, Petunia tentò di soffocarla nel sonno ma i genitori, sentendo forti rumori provenire dalla camera, entrarono prima che fosse troppo tardi. La mandarono in un istituto pensando che i professori potessero fare qualcosa, lì incontro il suo marito. La scomparsa di Potter con la comparsa di questo fantasma omicida e la sua firma magica possono essere collegati in qualche modo, dopotutto se mai un mago diventa un fantasma la sua firma magica resta e non cambia." Dopo che Severus finì, un silenzio cadde.

" Ahahaha, Severus che fantasia che hai." Disse Lucius a Severus ma sembrava che più che al suo amico lo dicesse a se stesso.

" Forse fai ragione, ma per qualche, ragione non riesco a smettere di pensarci. Anche se ciò che penso possa essere sbagliato ho voluto chiamarvi qui perché durante la mia ricerca ho trovato qualcosa che credo valga la pena di dare un'occhiata." Detto questo il maestro di pozione si alzò e li giudò per le strade fino a un piccolo vicolo poco distante dal bar, v'erano scolpiti sul muro dell'edificio linee curve. " Mio signore, la prima volta che li vidi non riuscivo a non pensare a quel quaderno che trovai nel vostro studio, mi avevate detto che era scritto in serpentese, alcuni di questi segni sono simili a quello del quaderno, forse potrei sbagliarmi..."

Il Signore Oscuro passo le sue dita tra le le linee curve scolpite.  
" Si avete ragione, Severus, qui attorno abita o abitava qualcuno con il mio stesso dono. Questo vuol dire che non sono l'unico della linea di Serpeverde."

" Se posso, mio signore, cosa c'è scritto?" Chiese Lucius.  
" Speranza" rispose serpentese " Speranza" ripeté in inglese.  
Sia Lucius che Severus rimasto un po' sorpresi dalla risposta, perché speranza? Era il loro pensiero.

" Voglio che facciate ricerche sulla magia che circonda questo luogo, su Harry Potter e su questo fantasma, soprattutto trovatemi colui che ha scritto questo" facendo un cenno con la testa verso il muro dove v'era la scritta in serpentese. "Dopo informa anche gli altri mangiamorte, Lucius."  
" Si mio signore."  
" C'è qualcos'altro che dovete dirmi?"  
" Si mio Lord, riguarda la magia di questo luogo, anche se debole, c'è un luogo in cui è più forte, anche se di poco e ancora difficile da percepire." Rispose Sevrus.  
" Portami li Severus."


	2. 2. Lo sbaglio

Tom Riddle, conosciuto e temuto dai maghi della Gran Bretagna come il più potente mago oscuro di sempre, era un mezzosangue discendente di Serpeverde.  
Tom era sempre stato affascinate, i professori vedevano in lui uno studente perfetto, intelligente, gentile e laborioso, tutti tranne Albus Silente, che all'epoca era vicedirettore di Hogwarts.

Tom era amato dalla magia stessa, il suo potere magico era maggiore dei maghi comuni. Quando lasciava la sua magia fluire potevi sentire la magia oscura che emanava, così forte e seducente. Tom era ambizioso, desiderava il cambiamento, il ritorno delle tradizioni perse, ritorno ai tempi in cui la magia non era vietata per le sciocche credi dei nati babbani.

Sotto nome di Marvolo Gaunt, capo dei cavalieri, con i suoi seguaci cambiava la Gran Bretagna magica dall'interno del ministero con piccole modifiche.  
Sotto il nome di Lord Voldemort e i seguaci gridavano ad alta voce il loro credo.

Sotto la paura del signore oscuro e l'ammirazione del capo dei cavalieri, lentamente il pensiero del popolo magico cambiava. Tutto andava come voleva.

I piani di Tom andavano a meraviglia, fino al giorno in cui Severus corse nella sala delle riunioni dove si riunivano i mangiamorti più fedeli, coloro che Tom più si fidava, il maestro di pozioni racontò la parte di profezia al suo signore "   
Ecco giungere il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore...   
nato da chi lo ha tre volte sfidato, nato sull'estinguersi del settimo mese... "  
Il silenzio calò nella sala,poi fu panico, ma Tom rise" Miei cari mangiamorti perché tanto chiasso, non ditemi che crediate a una tele bazzecola" ai sguardi vuoti dati, Tom spiegò " La nostra Sibilla è conosciuta per essere una truffatrice, l'unica della famiglia Cooman che non era in grado neanche di leggere una tazza di tè, non ditemi che credete a una falsa che per la prima volta dice una profezia durante un colloquio di lavoro in un luogo pubblico, a una falsa che era stata licenziata dal ministero qualche settimana prima." Ascoltando la spiegazione del loro signore si calmarono.

" Se mi è permesso chiedere, perché stavate ridendo mio signore?" Chiese Regulus Black che era seduto accanto a Severus.

" Il nostro amato Silente ha troppa fiducia nei altri, quando sarebbe divertente se credesse a questa profezia, in ricerca di questo misterioso bambino, ma se nel remoto caso in cui la profezia fosse vera, se questo bambino con il potere di potermi sconfiggere fosse dalla nostra parte, quando sangue babbano potremmo versare, un tale mago o strega con un potere magico così grande come il mio, sarà il mio perfetto compagno, il mio pari con cui portare avanti i nostri credi, sarebbe un grande passo per noi" detto questo i mangiamorti rabbrividirono di eccitazione per un potere che poteva sguaiate il loro signore essere dalla loro parte, un tale essere che potrebbe dagli un grande vantaggio sul lato della luce, ancora un passo in più per raggiungere il loro scopo, ma non tutti la pensavano così, Bellatrix Lestrange era gelosa di questa strega o mago, sarebbe dovuta essere lei accanto al suo signore, come sua compagna, sua moglie e Signora Oscura, ma sapeva di non poter esprimere questi suoi desideri, era una serpeverde, se non poteva avere lei quel ruolo nessuno lo avrebbe voluto." Come sempre così astuto mio signore, ma non crediate che sarebbe meglio uccidere questo bambino, se mai quella profezia fosse vera e esistesse un bambino con tale potere e non voglia seguirla sarebbe meglio ucciderlo prima che diventi un problema, dopotutto abbiamo fatto molti progressi di nostro e lei è il più potente mago esistente non ha bisogno di un bambino per quanto possa essere potente. La profezia dice chiaramente che il bambino nascerà da coloro che l'hanno sfidato e crescendo con tali credi non credo che verrà dalla parte oscura." A queste parole i mangiamorti riunito dovettero dare ragione a Ballatrix, ma era un tale peccato che se questo bambino esistesse, un tale potere buttato.

"Hai ragione Bellatrix, miei fedeli trovatemi questo bambino e poi lo uccideremo. Per oggi potete andare." Li congedò. Sapeva cosa pensava Bellatrix, un'animale così geloso del suo padrone, come era divertente giocarci e vederla disperarsi per la sua attenzione, così devota, così innamorata, ah come era bello l'amore, li rendeva così cechi. " Ahahahah" rise al pensiero di quando fosse facile manipolare le persone e i loro sentimenti "AHAHAHAHAH". 

Voleva quel bambino, quel potere che possedeva, ma Bellatrix aveva ragione, erano giunti fin qui dopo tutti questi anni e mancava poco e non poteva permettersi un solo errore.

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

" M-mio si-si-signore, v-v-vorrei chieder-rle un fa-fa-vore..." Il povero Severus stava tremando di paura, era così divertente ma allo stesso tempo era disgustato, Severus era uno dei mangiamorti più alti, avrebbe dovuto essere d'esempio, doveva essere potente, sicuro, portare paura, ma allo stesso tempo mostrare rispetto a lui, ma in quel momento Tom non vedeva altro che un patetico topo che non sapeva altro che tremare.

" Per avermi portata la profezia ti permetto di chiedermi un favore"

Il povero Severus prese quel poco di coraggio griffondoro che il serpeverde aveva. " Risparmiate Lily Potter"

Il signore oscuro alzò un sopracciglio" Bene, le darò la possibilità di continuare a vivere ma se non si farà da parte, la ucciderò"

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

" Peter, per ringraziarti per avermi portato qui, ti libererò da questa tua paura verso di me, dal tuo rammarico per aver tradito i tuoi amici" disse Voldermold davanti alla casa dei Potter.

" Grazie mio signore!" Urlò Peter allungando il braccio dov'era il marchio oscuro, il segno della sua vigliaccheria, la prova del tradimento verso i suoi amici. Ma la bacchetta non era puntata sul braccio dove posava il marchio ma sul suo cuore.

" Avada Kadavra" e la luce verde colpì il petto dell'uomo vigliacco.

Lasciando il cadavere dietro a sé entrò nella casa, salì le scale dove portava alla camera da letto dei bambini dove la tata li guardava mentre dormivano.

I Potter avevano due figli ed entrambi nati nell'ultimo giorno di luglio, il figlio maggiore che aveva due anni, con capelli neri cui sfidavano la gravità, una pelle leggermente scura con lentiggini e occhi marrone scuro, se non ricordava male si chiamava Marcus Feamont, Marcus il padre di Lily e Feamont il padre di James.Il secondo figlio aveva doveva ancora compiere un'anno era Hadrian James, Hadrian dal nome del nonno di James, i due bambini sembravano così diversi che quasi si avrebbe detto che non erano fratelli, dove Marcus aveva un nido di uccelli, i capelli di Hadrian erano di un nero più scuro e con leggermente ondulati, dove v'era la pelle scura con lentiggini, quella di Hadrian era come quelle delle bambole di porcellana, era un bambino bellissimo, e suoi occhi erano un un verde così brillante che oscuravano anche le gemme più belle, un verde così simile a quelli dell'Avada Kadavra.

La tata corse fino al tavolino dov'era poggiato la sua bacchetta, ma prima che potesse avvicinarsi, la maledizione mortale lo colpì al centro della schiena e cadde a terra senza vita colpendo il tavolo con la testa con tale forza che in tavolo cadde e la bacchetta volo fino alla culla e ferì Marcus sulla guancia, lasciandogli una ferita poco profonda a v. Per il dolore Marcus pianse, svegliando anche Hadrian. Lanciando un debole incatessimo di sonno Marcus si riaddormentò, ma Hadrian rimase sveglio e guardò dritto nei occhi rossi di Voldemort. 

" Sei tu quello che è destinato ad sconfiggermi piccolo Hadrian?" Disse Tom appoggiando una mano sulla guancia del bambino, che con sorpresa di Tom non pianse o cercò di fuggire al tocco, appoggiò la sua mano paffuta su quella del signore oscuro continuando a guardarlo nei occhi e gli sorrise.

" Oh, sei così ingenuo e piccolino, ma ora devi muorire. Avada Kadavra"  
Puntando la bacchetta al bambino, ma la maledizione non uccise il bambino, la bacchetta invece bruciò come fuoco e per la sorpresa Tom urlo, man mano il dolore saliva dal braccio e si diffondeva verso tutto il corpo.

" Marc! Harry!" Sentendo la voce di James, Il signore oscuro raccolse le sue forze e apparve al maniero dei Malfoy. Con l'aiuto di Carrow riuscirono a placare il dolore, nel frattempo Lily dava notizia al popolo della Gran Bretagna che il suo figlio maggiore, Marcus, aveva sconfitto il signore oscuro e come prova al popolo magico bastò la ferita sulla guancia e l'assenza di attacchi da parte dei mangiamorti nei ultimi giorni.


	3. 3. Menzogne

" Mia cara Lily non credo che sia la scelta giusta quella che hai preso."  
" Perché Albus, le persone meritano di sapere che il tempo di dolore portato da tu-sai-chi è finita e che colui che la reso possibile è mio figlio, Marcus!"   
" Il peso che tuo figlio dovrà portare e le aspettative potrebbero essere troppo per il bambino è potremmo sbagliare, potrebbe Harry che ha sconfitto Tom e non Marcus."  
" Ma è Marcus ad avere il marchio ed essendo il figlio maggiore anche solo di un'anno il suo nucleo è più formato di quello di Hadrian. Per quando riguarda le aspettative e tutto il resto non devi preoccuparti, ci siamo io e James ad aiutarlo"  
Albus sospirò, ma capiva ciò che Lily diceva aveva senso e era inutile continuare l'argomento poiché il danno era già fatto, si girò e guardò nella culla dove dormivano i due bambini, lentamente si avvicinò ai due piccoli e li presi uno alla volta e li cullava un po', il piccolo Marcus era un bimbo baffuto, quando lo prese in braccio si agitò ma si tranquillizzo quando Albus lasciò un po' della sua magia, guardò con affetto Marcus, poi lo riposò lentamente con dolcezza nella culla. Quando prese Harry il bambino si svegliò, posò i suoi occhi smeraldi su quelli azzurri, e Albus capì che il piccolo Harry era amato dalla magia, aveva un potere magico neutro che di solito si raggiungeva compiuti i quattro anni. Afferrando la barba bianca, il piccolo Harry gli sorrise, come era dolce la magia che circondava il bambino, così pieno di calore e amore. Dando un bacio sulla fronte poi lo rimise nella culla.

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

James era a letto, malato di una malattia sconosciuta, non poteva muovere un solo muscolo, con l'aiuto di Milly si appoggiò sullo schienale del letto e fece un leggero cenno con la testo ad Harry di avvicinarsi.  
" Hey piccolo, come mai non sei fuori con la mamma e tuo fratello?"  
Il piccolo Harry di quattro anni salì sul letto e abbraccio il padre  
" Volevo restate con te..." Il piccolo di quattro anni era ormai diventato un bravo bugiardo, non voleva dire che Lily e Marcus lo avevano lascito indietro.  
" Figlio mio, non voglio che le mie condizioni ti limitino"

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

James è in coma e da ormai tre settimane, ai giornali non si parlava altro del dolore di Lily e del figlio Marcus. Ma nessuno parlò del piccolo Harry, solo Albus e Sirius sapevano dei incubi e dei pianti del piccolo bambino dimenticato.

Lily ,Marcus e Harry partirono per un breve viaggio, dopo due mesi Lily si risposò con un vecchio compagno di classe ritrovato, e poiché era babbano rimasero nella Londra babbana, ma il piccolo Harry non era tornato con loro.

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

" Come hai potuto lasciare Harry con tua sorella dopo quello che ti ha fatto!"  
" Tu non puoi capire Sirius, Marc ha bisogno di me, lui è il salvatore e ha bisogno di tutte le mie attenzioni per prepararsi per il futuro"  
" Questo non spiega perché l'hai lascito con la persona che ha cercato di ucciderti!"  
" Petunia è mia sorella, so che è cambiata, è meglio per Hadrian che resti anche lei nel mondo babbano che quello magico e essere paragonato a suo fratello!" Disse un un tono conclusivo e piangendo. Sirius frustrato cammina avanti e indietro per il salotto.

\----- POV LILY -----

Lily 7 anni  
Quanto è carino Lucas.

Lily 10 anni   
Severus dice che sono una strega, mi chiedo se posso far innamorare di me Lucas.

Lily 11 anni  
Oggi ho ricevuto la mia lettera di Hogwarts, quando amo lo sguardo di invidia che Petunia mi manda. Peccato che Lucas se ne sia andato, ma con la magia che imparerò a scuola lo ritroverò. 

Lily 11 anni a Hogwarts   
Non era così che doveva andare, avrebbero dovuto ammirarmi per la mia bellezza e gentilezza, ma sembra che il mio status di nata babbana vale più delle mie gesta e il mio aspetto non valga molto paragonato a quello dei purosangue. Persino Severus è più tollerato di me per essere un tale secchione! Che frustrazione!!

Lily 14 anni   
C'è voluto del lavoro ma grazie mai cosmetici e il mio talento di attrice nata ho finalmente le attenzioni che mi spettano. Oh, quando è stato facile far cadere Potter ai miei piedi, anche se non posso avere Lucas, James gli assomiglia un po'. Povero piccolo Severus che per colpa mia viene preso di mira dai altri, oh, quando amo i occhi di cane bastonato, che cerca un po' d'affetto da me.

Lily 20 anni  
Ho rincontrato Lucas oggi, che carino è così timido, quando mi ha visto ha cercato di nascondersi, era un po' bianco ma ancora bello come prima.

Lily 23 anni  
Con l'aiuto di un goccio di amortentia ho avuto il mio dolce Marc con il mio amore, Lucas, ma per colpa James ho dovuto postare anche il peso morto di Hadrian.

Lily 28 anni  
Avere un maestro di pozioni come amico ha i suoi vantaggi, è basta un goccio di pozione al giorno e dopo 5 anni è finalmente in coma, anche se miravo alla sua morte. Ho finalmente sposato il mio amore anche se devo nutrirlo con un po' di amortentia per aiutarlo con la sua timidezza. Lascio Hadrian con Petunia così che possa sbarazzarmene. 

Lily 31 anni  
Sotto il volere di Albus ho assunto uno squib per controllare la crescita di Hadrian, non posso credere che Petunia non l'abbia ancora ucciso. Con falsi racconti, ho potuto tenere il verme fuori dal mondo magico, tutto andava bene fino oggi che la vecchia si è fatta sfuggire che Hadrian è scomparso. Non capisco perché sono così sconvolti dalla scomparsa del peso morto.

Lily 38 anni  
Anche dopo sette anni continuano a cercare il verme, e solo per una firma registrata per qualche secondo stanno andando fuori di testa, che spreco di tempo.


	4. 4. Ristorante Lucifer

Severus cammina davanti al Signore oscuro e Lucius, si fermano davanti un edificio di quattro piani. A differenza dei altri edifici, questo era meno malandato. 

Entrati dentro sembrava di non essere più a Canning Town, dentro era lussuoso, con diventi neri di pelle, lampade di diamanti, sedie e tavole adornati di oro e argento. I camerieri vestiti con camice bianco e giacca e pantaloni neri. Tutto in quella sala gridava RICCHEZZA.

" Signori." Il cameriere parlava con una voce senza emozioni come la sua faccia, sembrava quasi una bambola più che un essere umano.

" Ho prenotato sotto nome di Prince."  
" Da questa parte."

Li portò in una stanza al secondo piano, le pareti erano bianche, dal lato opposto della porta, v'era una finestra di 200 cm che dava la vista al primo piano. Nella stanza c'era una tavola con quattro sedie e due divani con un tavolino per il caffè.  
Il soffitto era alto con due lampadari d'oro decorati di diamanti e alcuni oggetti decorativi con serpenti. La parete destra dove c'era i due divani e la tavolino v'era un caminetto elettronico e sopra uno specchio con la cornice d'oro di serpenti. Il cameriere li lasciò nella stanza con tre menù.

" È carino." Lucius.  
Severus alza i occhi, carino? Fidati dei Malfoy a chiamare un posto adornato di oro e diamanti carino! pensò.

" Avete notato?"   
" Intende come un ristorante di tale lusso possa trovarsi in un quartiere malfamato e avere tanti clienti, mio signore?" Lucius chiese.  
" Oltre a questo."   
" Tutti in questo edificio possiede una pistola anche i camerieri e ci sono telecamere dappertutto."  
" Severus, quali babbani con tanto denaro verrebbe a Canning Town con armi?"  
" Mafiosi, terroristi, assassini, ladri,..."  
" Si Severus, questo ristorante è un luogo di incontro per le organizzazioni criminali."  
" Così sembra, mio signore."  
" E i camerieri?"  
" I camerieri?"   
" È leggero, ma posso sentire della magia oscura da loro, ma il nucleo non è dove dovrebbe essere."  
" Cosa intendete mio signore?"  
" Il nucleo di un mago si trova dove c'è il cuore, ma quello del cameriere che ci ha accompagnato qui era nell'occhio e il cameriere che era passato accanto era nella pancia. Poi tutti i camerieri si assomigliano."  
" Revelat " Voldemort lanciò l'incantesimo verso la finestra, poi uno ad uno parti dei camerieri iniziarono ad illuminarsi. Il cameriere che li aveva accompagnati aveva una luce dov'era l'occhio, un secondo in mezzo alla fronte, un altro sulla mano,... Ogni cameriere aveva una luce da qualche parte ma nessuno sul cuore.  
" Quelle luci mostrano dov'è il nucleo magico" Spiegò Voldemort.

Sentendo un bussare alla porta, con un gesto della bacchetta, le luci si spengono.

" Signore, siete pronti per ordinare?" Chiese il cameriere  
" Non ancora, ma gradirei se ci potesse portare del vino" Disse Tom  
" Quale?" Chiese il cameriere  
" Il migliore che avete" disse Voldemort affermandogli il polso.  
Una volta che se ne andò, ripresero il discorso.  
" Non è umano." Disse Voldemort.  
" Come potete dirlo, mio signore?"  
" Oltre al nucleo fuori posto, quando lo affermato per il polso, era freddo e non ho sentito il suo battito cardiaco."  
" Potrebbe essere un vampiro?"  
" No Lucius, il nucleo di un vampiro e come quello di un mago, entrambi sono dov'è il cuore."   
" Severus, voglio che la prossima volta che entra un cameriere, lancia un Imperius."  
" Certo."

Aspettarono fino all'arrivo del cameriere e Severus lanciò l'incantesimo.  
" Imperius, portaci dal proprietario." Comandò Severus.  
" Spiacente, oggi il Master Hadrian non è presente." Rispose il cameriere.  
" Dov'è?" Chiese Severus  
" Non posso dirvelo ma potrei lasciargli un messaggio." Rispose il cameriere  
" Severus, sembra che dopo tutto questo tempo con la luce ti abbia indebolito, lascia fare a me. Imperius!" Disse Lucius " Dimmi dove si trova questo Hadrian!"  
" Spiacente ma non posso." Rispose il cameriere  
" Sembra che l'incantesimo non funzioni, Avada Kadavra." Disse Voldemort.  
Il corpo del cameriere cadde a terra. Dopo dieci secondi due camerieri entrano, ma con loro sorpresa non li attacca, ma prendono il corpo che giaceva per terra e lo portarono fuori.  
" Cosa desiderate che vi porti?" Chiese il secondo cameriere che era rimasto indietro mentre l'altro portava il corpo del morto fuori dalla stanza, con un viso cui non mostrava alcuna emozione.  
Dopo un lungo silenzio, Voldemort rispose " Scelga lei."  
Con un cenno, il cameriere uscì dalla stanza.  
" Severus, l'ultima volta che ho ucciso qualcuno, la gente è scappata e urlava, come possono rimanere così?"  
" Non lo so Lucius."

Dopo un'ora, quando finirono di mangiare, dopo aver lanciato un incantesimo per vedere se fosse avvelenato, pagarono il conto ma prima di andarsene, Tom chiese " Quando torna il proprietario?"  
" Domani."  
" Prenotami una stanza e digli che Lord Voldemort vuole incontrarlo."  
" Lo avviserò."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasciate un kudos e un commento!


	5. 5. Master Hadrian

6:00  
I raggi di sole entrarono nella camera dalle finestre e dalla porta che portava sul balcone, il vento spostava le tende. Nel centro della camera c'era un letto dove dormiva pacificamente un serpente verde di sei metri e un uomo sui trent'anni dai capelli marrone scuro e la pelle pallida. Lentamente l'uomo, Tom, si sveglia. Lentamente si alza dal letto e si dirige verso il bagno per prepararsi per la giornata.

8:00  
Nel suo ufficio controlla i documenti mangiando la sua colazione.

11:30  
Incontra i capi dei pacchi e clan di creature per alleanze.

16:00  
I mangiamorti entrano nella sala.

18:50  
Tom appare in un angolo di Canning Town.

~~~~~ AL RISTORANTE ~~~~~

"Bentornato Lord Voldemort." Disse il cameriere. " Da questa parte."  
"È un bel posto per un babbano." Disse Lord Nott  
"Sai se il proprietario è sposato?" Chiese Lady Zabini.  
"Comportati da come ci si spetta da una lady, Zabini." Rimprovera Lady Malfoy  
"Per quando possa essere ricco, non dimmi che ci proverai con un babbano?" Disse con disgusto Lord Malfoy.  
"Smettetela di comportarvi come bambini." Disse Voldemort.  
"Ci scusi, mio signore." Risposero tutti.

Il cameriere li portò simile a quello dell'ultima volta.  
"Master Hadrian arriverà tra poco." Dicendo questo, il cameriere si girò per andarsene.  
" Aspetta, come ti chiami?" Chiese Lord Voldemort.  
" Màti." Rispose Màti, poi chiuse la porta.

La seconda volta che la porta si aprì, ad entrare era un bambino che dall'aspetto di non più di dodici anni, con capelli a morbide onde nere ,pelle di porcellana e occhi verdi smeraldi.  
"Scusate l'attesa, signori." Disse il bambino sorridendo.  
"Chi sei?" Chiese Lucius con tono aspro.  
Il bambino inclinò la testo come un cucciolo confuso. "Chéri mi ha detto che Lord Voldemort voleva incontrarmi. Sono Hadrian."  
"Tu sei il proprietario?" Chiese Zabini incredula.  
"Si signora, perché?" Chiese sempre con una voce confusa.  
"Non sei un po' troppo giovane?" Chiese Nott   
"Se avete chiesto la mia presenza per prendersi gioco delle mie capacità allora non ho ragione di restare. Buona serata." Rispose Hadrian.  
"La prego di perdonare i miei amici per averla offesa, vorrei parlarle, la prego di sedersi con noi." Disse Voldemort con tono basso come un avvertimento per i mangiamorti a tenere la bocca chiusa ma anche per spaventare il bambino.  
"Non tollero la mancanza di umiltà." Detto questo si sedette alla fine della capotavola. Sentendo questo il signore oscuro si trattenne ad alzare un sopracciglio, quelle parole non erano dette solo ai suoi seguaci ma anche a lui.

"Da quando è aperto questo ristorante?" Nott Theodosius.   
"Mmmm, credo da più o meno quarant'anni." Hadrian.  
"Tuo padre deve avere molta fiducia in te per permetterti di gestire questo ristorante." Lucius.  
"Non può negarmi niente." Disse con una goccia di malinconia che solo Tom se ne accorse.  
"Tuo padre è sposato?" Chiese Zabini Diana.  
"Divorziato." Rispose.  
"Oh, mi spiace." Disse Diana, anche se dentro di se stava già pensando a come poter incontrare il padre del ragazzo.  
"Non che siano affari tuoi" Disse Hadrian, che fece arrabbiare Diana.  
"Ma ora perché non mi dite perché desideravate la mia presenza?" Chiese Hadrian.  
"Cosa sapete dirmi delle voci che girano sul fantasma di un bambino?" Chiese Voldemort senza tanti complimenti.  
"Oh, ho sentito. Che storia interessante vero?" Rispose Hadrian.  
"Allora?" Chiese Lucius impaziente.  
"Il fatto che ci sia un mago dietro questi omicidi e che sia per vendetta è vero, ma che sia un fantasma non è altro che una vocerai diffusa dai babbani che vivono qui intorno, posso dirvi che non è più un bambino." Rispose Hadrian.  
"Come fai a dire che è stato un mago?" Chiese Theodosius.  
"Perché ogni morte è stata per una maledizione?" Rispose Hadrian.  
"Quale?" Chiese curiosa Narcissa.  
"Perché dovrei dirvelo, quale vantaggio potrei ricavarne?" Chiese Hadrian.  
"Tu piccolo come osi parlarci in questo modo, schifoso sanguemarcio!" Esclamò Diana.  
"Siete voi i serpeverdi qui dentro, dovreste saperlo meglio di me che è sconveniente dare senza ricevere." Disse Hadrian.  
"Cosa mi impedisce di strappare quell'informazione da te?" Chiese Tom lasciando la sua magia libera nella stanza. Lucius, Theodosius, Narcissa e Diana erano tutti sopraffatti dalla magia che quasi non caddero dalle loro sedie, cercando di rimanere più dritti possibile, anche se Diana non ebbe molta fortuna e gli era più difficile rimanere dritta.  
"Per quando siate potenti Signore Oscuro, questo edificio è sotto reparti e potrei cacciarvi in qualunque momento, per non parlare che non sono solo. Per favore, non confondete l'età per stupidità." Disse Hadrian che non sembrava neanche accorgersi dell'aula minacciosa che Lord Voldemort emanava.   
"Intendi camerieri? Dimmi, che cosa sono, dall'esterno sembrano normali esseri umani ma anche no, come i loro interni." Chiese Voldemort.  
"Sono miei, ti basta sapere questo." Rispose. "Sembra che debba andare ora, vi auguro un buon pasto." Continuò, si alzò con eleganza dalla sedia.  
"Un'ultima domanda, cosa puoi dirmi di Harry Potter?" Chiese ancora Voldemort.  
"Se vuoi sapere se è vivo, lo è. Sette anni fa venne preso da dei mafiosi e ora si sta divertendo, posso dirti che al primo settembre inizierà a frequentare Hogwarts." Rispose Hadrian.  
"Come fai a sapere queste cose?" Chiese scettica Diana.  
"Questo è un ristorante dove i malviventi vengono per affari e scambi di informazioni." Detto questo lasciò la stanza.

"Sembra che dovremmo aspettare il primo settembre per poter trovare Potter." Disse Nott.  
"O potremmo cercare informazioni dai ospiti, come ha detto Hadrian, questo è un luogo per scambi di informazioni per questi mafiosi." Disse Lucius.  
"Lasciate che me ne occupi io mio signore, so come ricavare le informazioni dai uomini" disse Diana leccandosi le labbra.  
"Non ce n'è bisogno. Aspetteremo il primo settembre, se Harry Potter è cresciuto dai mafiosi come ci ha detto, potrebbe essere diverso da quello che imaginiamo. Aspetteremo e vedremo se è una minaccia, poi decideremo che fare." Aveva aspettato quattro anni prima che James Potter fosse fuori gioco e potersi occupare del bambino, poi Lily Potter aveva avuto la grande idea di fare un viaggio non si sa dove per due mesi, tornando senza Harry Potter, ha aspettato altri quattro anni prima che Severus sapesse dove fosse in tutti questi anni solo per dire che era scomparso. Aspettare altri sei mesi non gli cambierà niente.


	6. 6. La lettera

Lord Voldemort decise che il ristorante Lucifer era uno dei suoi luoghi preferiti. Dopotutto come non poteva amare un luogo di tale bellezza, dove potevi mangiare una cucina deliziosa che pareggiava col cibo di Hogwarts, con la magia oscura che ti avvolgeva, avere informazioni su Harry Potter che nemmeno l'ordine della fenice era a conoscenza e godere dello spettacolo di babbani che si uccidevano uno all'altro? Come luogo di incontri di varie organizzazioni della malavita avevi il cinquanta per cento di possibilità di assistere a una disputa che sarebbe finita con pistole e coltelli.   
Anche se non credeva che non ci sarebbe più tornato, si trovava dopotutto in un quartiere babbano.

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

Albus sentiva la speranza abbandonarlo, dopo due mesi dalla registrazione della firma magica di Harry, non avevano trovato ancora niente e Lily era così triste, ogni volta che parlavamo di Harry in sua presenza, iniziava a piangere, mormorando che era colpa sua, e dopo tre settimane di ricerca senza risultati ci ha chiesto di fermarci. Anche con tutta la tristezza mostrata, Albus non gli potette credere del tutto. 

_____ INIZIO FLASHBACK _____

"Fermatevi ora!" Grido Lily entrando nella sala.  
"Cosa?" Chiese stupidamente Sirius con voce bassa per la stanchezza.  
"Smettetela di cercare Hadrian! Non vedete in che stato vi siete messi? Hadrian è il mio bambino, anch'io desiderio riaverlo con me ma non a questo prezzo!! E da tre settimane che cerchiamo e niente è venuto fuori! Non posso sopportare di vedervi in questo stato! Non posso stare qui a vedervi sprecare la vostra vita alla ricerca di un bambino morto!" Gridò Lily tra le finte lacrime.  
"Harry non è morto!! Sei sua madre, comportati da madre non solo con Marc ma anche con Harry! In tutti questi anni non ti ho visto una sola volta piangere per la perdita del tuo secondo figlio! Da quando sei ritornata dopo quei due mesi non facevi altro che parlare di quel Lucas! Non sei altro che una puttana! Come hai potuto lasciare James e noi in quel momento difficile e ritornare dopo soli due mesi risposata! È colpa tua se Harry è scomparso!" Gridò Sirius con tutta la rabbia che aveva trattenuto nei ultimi anni.  
"Sirius ti prego calmati." Disse Albus con voce dolce ma ferma. Nessuno tranne Lily si è accordo che Albus non aveva negato ciò che Sirius aveva detto. Perché anche se Albus aveva provato ad non dare la colpa a Lily, infondo dentro di se disprezzava ciò che Lily aveva fatto. Lily ora sapeva che aveva fatto uno sbaglio, dopo essersi sbarazzato del figlio indesiderato e ritrovato il suo amore da tempo perduto, si era rilassata e non aveva pensato che qualcuno si sarebbe accordo che era troppo felice per una moglie che da poco aveva perso il marito e un figlio, e sapeva che Albus aveva dei dubbi su di lei. Questa era una cosa che non poteva permettersi, aveva ancora bisogno del Lord Black e il capo del Wizengamot al suo fianco dopo essersi liberata delle puttane che girovagavano attorno al suo Lucas e dei Amortentia che aveva somministrato ogni giorno. Sapeva che aveva bisogno di mantenere la faccia della dolce e pura Lily così che se un giorno sue azioni sarebbero state scoperte avrebbe potuto incolpare qualcun altro. Dopotutto con la coma di James non aveva ereditato il titolo e i voti o il denaro, sembrava che James non fosse così stupito come aveva immaginato e aveva bloccato tutte le volte e che non poteva accederci fino a quando l'attuale Lord non avrebbe passato il titolo al suo erede e poiché era in come il prossimo Lord Potter avrebbe ereditato il titolo solo dopo la morte dell'attuale Lord, ma la cosa importante adesso è che avrebbe dovuto mettere su un bel spettacolo.  
"Io non avrei mai potuto piangere per James, glielo promesso, gli ho promesso che sarei stata forte e felice, non avrei mai potuto piangere perché sarò forte per il mio figlio vivo, non permetterò che Marc mi veda spezzata, dopotutto io sono il suo sostegno." Disse Lily con le lacrime agli occhi a una voce forte e decisa, dentro di se si stava congratulando con se stessa. "Canning Town è uno dei luoghi più malfamati di Londra, so che non ci sono orfanotrofi lì. I bambini non sopravvivono in quel luogo più di qualche giorno. Io vi chiedo di abbandonare la ricerca di Hadrian, cosa priverebbe se sapesse che state sprecando la vostra vita in questo modo? Se non volete farlo per me o per voi, fatelo per Hadrian. Arrivederci." Detto questo, Lily abbandonò la sala, orgogliosa di se stessa, con questa messinscena non dovrebbero più dubitare di lei e avrebbero smesso di cercare l'unica persona che sapeva cosa si nascondeva sotto la maschera della dolce Lily.

"Come hai potuto dirle questo!?!" Gridò Molly Weasley.  
"Albus credo che Lily abbia ragione, io abbandono le ricerche." Disse Arthur Weasley uscendo dalla sala con sua moglie e figli.  
"Anch'io abbandono." Disse Daedalus Diggle.  
"Anch'io." Minerva mecGonagall.  
"Anch'io." Alastor Moody, e uno ad uno lasciarono la stanza.  
"Mi spiace Felpato ma non posso continuare." Disse Remus.  
"Cosa?! Come puoi abbandonare Harry! È vivo! Posso sentirlo nel mio nucleo!" Gridò al quello che pensava fosse suo amico.  
"Non dire queste stupidaggini! Non lo sai se è vivo o no! Io sono cresciuto nel mondo babbano e so che quando è difficile la vita! Le probabilità che sia ancora vivo sono del meno del cinque per cento!" Disse Remus cercando di farlo ragioniere.  
"Potresti essere il più intelligente del nostro anno, ma sempre che tra tutti quei libri che hai letto non ti è passato nemmeno per la testa quello delle cerimonie magiche o tradizioni." Disse Sirius con tono beffardo.  
"Sembra che mi fossi sbagliato, tutti noi ci siamo sbagliati riguardo a te! Non sei diverso dai altri Black!" Gridò Remus, offeso che Sirius si era beffato della sua intelligenza e scelta di studio, perché mai doveva leggere libri sulle credenze magiche, era cristiano. Si è mai sentito di un buddista che pregava per Gesù?  
"Esci da quella porta e sarai nessuno per me." Disse Sirius con voce gelida.  
Sentendo questo, Remus guardò Sirius incredulo. "Mi stai forzando a scegliere?" Chiese ferito.  
"È dimmi Lupin quale scelta ti ho posto? Perché a me non sembra che ti abbia chiesto di scegliere." Disse con lo stesso tono di prima Sirius. Ma sotto la maschere di giaccio Sirius piangeva. La scelta di cui parlava Remus non era una vera scelta, almeno per lui. O gli altri dell'ordine di cui si conosceva solo di faccia e Lily con cui nessuno tranne James aveva un rapporto oltre a conoscente o Harry e lui. Faceva male sapere che uno dei suoi migliori amici aveva messo sullo stesso piano lui e il piccolo Harry con dei sconosciuti. Ma sapeva era solo un momento difficile per Remus e sarebbe rimasto, ma sembra che si è sbagliato.  
"Mi dispiace Sirius." Detto questo anche Remus abbandonò la sala.

I unici rimasti alla fine erano Albus Silente, Albeforth Silente, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Andromeda Tonks e Augusta Longbottom.  
"Non sono sorpresa che siamo rimasti solo noi." Disse Augusta.  
"Ora comprendo perché continuavi a dirmi che era importante educare Nymphadora alla cultura magica." Disse con un sospiro rassegnato Andromeda.  
"Io ho sempre ragione, mia cara Andromeda." Disse con ugual compiacimento e tristezza Augusta.  
"Sin dà piccolo ho odiato la megera che era mia madre, ma sembra che almeno qualcosa di buono l'ha fatto." Disse Sirius. "Ma mi chiedo cosa ci faccia ancora qui Snape." Disse lanciando uno sguardo al suddetto. Gli altri nella stanza non potettero trattenere un sorriso dolce, tutti nella stanza si accorsero che non lo aveva chiamato Snivellus, un gesto sottile che pochi avrebbero riconosciuto la gratitudine che Sirius aveva nei confronti di Severus per aver creduto in lui. Un gesto che non è sfuggito a Severus e si trattenne a rispondere male. "Devo un debito a Potter, vi aiuterò a cercarlo, so che queste ricerche non finiranno nel vuoto se Black dice che sente che il figlio è vivo." Mentì Severus, aveva intenzione di trovarlo e dare l'informazione al suo signore,ma questo nessuno lo sa. Sirius guardò nei occhi di Severus e gli diete un piccolo cenno con la testa e trattenne un sorriso, ma non potette trattenersi ne chiedere. "Perché credi nelle mie parole?" Quando neppure Remus mi crede, quest'ultimo non venne detto ad alta voce.  
"Perché a differenza di un certo licantropo mezzosangue, io mi informo sulla magia." Disse Severus. Sirius aprì la bocca per controbattere le parole di Severus e difendere il suo amico, ma nessuna parola uscì. Quando si chiese il perché capì che una parte di lui la pensava come Severus e si sentì come se lo avesse tradito, ma questo sentimento sparì preso quando ricordò che Lupin lo aveva lasciato per dei sconosciuti. Aveva abbandonato lui. Aveva abbandonato Harry.

"Non c'è da stupirsi che i unici restati sono quelle con che conoscono un po' di cultura magica. Dopotutto si dovrebbe sapere che i forti legami sono legati al nucleo." Disse Albeforth. Dopotutto chiunque aveva anche solo letto saprebbe che i legami forti come quello famigliare, quello con i tuoi padrini o il tuo amato aveva un filo che li univa, letteralmente. Questi tipi di legame sono uniti da un filo di magia, per questo che i genitori erano sempre preoccupati per il loro figlio se avevano una brutta sensazione. Era per questo che Harry era caduto in lutto quando il padre era in coma. Sirius essendo nato in una famiglia purosangue lo sapeva, era per questo che sapeva che Lily non era altro che una puttana, non l'aveva vista soffrire per James come avrebbe dovuto o per Harry. Severus aveva i stessi pensieri di Sirius, come tutti nella sala, era per questo che dopo che James era entrato in coma aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi da lei.

_____ FINE FLASHBACK _____

C'erano volte che Albus piaceva pensare che il piccolo Harry fosse felicemente adottato da una famiglia e altri che sperava che fosse morto, ma quest'ultimo non era possibile poiché il suo legame con Sirius non era ancora spezzato. Sapeva quando fosse difficile la vita, era egoista e sperava che il bambino fosse morto e non avrebbe mai sperimentato queste agonie. Mentre stava seduta nella poltrona del suo ufficio e rimarginando, la fenice, Fawkes, cantava per sollevare l'umore del suo amico. 

Un rumore alla porta riportò l'attenzione di Albus al presente. Fuori c'era un gufo bianco che chiedeva di entrare. Con un gesto della bacchetta, la finestra si aprì e il gufo entrò. Allungando la zampa destra, pose la lettera al vecchietto. Albus prese la lettera e in gufo se ne andò. Guardando la lettera, la prima cosa che noto non fu la busta nera al posto del bianco, ma lo stemma stampato sulla cera, una P. Lo stemma dei Potter.

Con questo si affrettò a evocare un Patronus a quelli che erano rimasti per cercare Harry. Stava per mandare un messaggio anche a Lily ma una parte di lui gli sussurrava di non farlo, così non chiamò Lily. In meno di un minuto Seversu, Sirius, Andromeda, Augusta e Albeforth erano nel ufficio del preside e Albus cominciò a leggera la lettera ad alta voce.  
"Caro preside di Hogwarts,   
vi ho scritto per comunicarvi che il 1 settembre inizierò a frequentare la scuola di Hogwarts. In questi ultimi anni ho avuto qualche divergenza familiare e non ho potuto iniziare dal primo anno come gli altri. Vorrei iniziare a frequentare direttamente il sesto anno, poiché sono stato istruito a casa, i miei istruttori hanno pensato che mi sarei trovato meglio nel sesto anno al posto del quinto e come miei insegnati che hanno assistito la mia crescita, ho piena fiducia nelle loro scelte. Attendo impazientemente la vostra risposta.   
Hadrian Potter."  
"È vivo, lo sapevo!" Anche se Sirius lo sapeva grazie al legame, era tutt'altra cosa santirlo, senza saperlo si lanciò nelle bracci di Severus e pianse. Gli altri gioivano e chiacchieravano felicemente, mentre Severus era rigido tra le braccia di Sirius che lo stringeva forte e piangeva. In quella gioia Albus si sarebbe dimenticato di avvertire Lily.

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

Dopo che Sirius aveva smesso di piangere e si accorse che stava abbracciando Severus, arrossì come un pomodoro e gli altri nella stanza si presero gioco di lui, dopo qualche risata e chiacchiere decisero di rispondere a Harry. Scrivere la lettera era stata più difficile di quando immaginassero. Albus voleva scrivere la solita risposta per queste lettere ma poi Andromeda gli aveva strappato la lettera e gli aveva detta che era troppo formale e aveva cancellato e l'aveva riscritta lei, poi la lettera fu strapparla alle mani di Andromeda e l'aveva presa Sirius dicendo che era troppo affezionata e anche lui ci messe un suo tocco che a sua volta fu presa da Augusta con un Accio e guardò gli altri con uno sguardo severo sfidandoli a strapparla dalle sue mani, dopo un minuta di silenzio, evocò una penna e anche lei cambiò alcune parti, ma il coraggioso Albeforth prese la lettera ricevendo un'occhiata gelata e scrisse due righe anche lui, due righe pieni di parole che avrebbero fatto cadere le orecchie anche a un diavolo, così Severus, per li incredulità di tutti, prese la lettera dalle mani di Albeforth e scrisse anche lui qualcosa. Alla fine stavano tutti litigando. La povera fenice cercava di non ridere alla scena, ma alla fine quando stava quasi per cedere, ma non poteva ridere se no, immortale o no, avrebbero trovato un modo per ucciderla, così per salvarsi, prese la lettera pieno di cancellature e sparì tra le fiamme per consegnare la lettera al destinatario. Gli altri non potevano fare altro che guardare il punto in cui era scomparsa scioccati.

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

Nella sala dove v'era il trono del signore oscuro, entrò Severus. Si inginocchiò davanti al suo signore e raccontò ciò che era successo oggi, escludendo l'abbraccio e la lettera. Ehi! Era uno dei mangiamorti di alto rango, aveva una reputazione da difendere!

Il signore oscuro ascoltò tutto e sapeva già dove chiedere altre informazioni riguardanti Harry Potter.

Una settimana dopo Tom ritornò al ristorante, con i Lestrange, Rodolphus, Rabastan e Bellatrix, e Diana Zabini. Vengono portati nella stessa sala della prima volta, poi il cameriere li lascia per decidere cosa ordinare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scelta di portare i Lestrange e Zabini non è casuale ma per intimorire, ma come avete letto non funziona.


	7. 7. Occhi senza vita

"Master Hadrian non è presente."   
"Quando posso incontrarlo?"  
"Ritornerà tra un'ora."  
"Lo aspetteremo."  
"Come osa quel mezzosangue far aspettare al mio signore?!"  
"Come ci si spetta da un bambino, come se potesse prendersi cura di un ristorante!"  
"Basta Bellatrix, Diana."  
"Ci scusi mio signore."  
Sembra che portare sia Bellatrix e Diana non fosse l'idea migliore, dopo due minuti ricominciarono lanciarsi insulti non tanto sottili, mentre i fratelli Lestrange rimanevano impassibili. Avendone abbastanza di un comportamento così infantile, Tom lasciò la stanza.

Dal ritorno alla stanza vede un uomo uscire da una stanza, l'uomo in se non aveva niente di speciale, aveva un abito nero costoso ma niente di insolito per un ristorante come questo. Attaccata alla cintura c'era una pistola, anche qui incinte di insolito. L'uomo era bello ma non fu questo ad attirare l'attenzione del signore oscuro. Ciò che a cui Voldemort era interessato era il braccialetto di lana che centrava niente con tutto il resto. La stanza da cui era uscita aveva la porta nera a differenza delle altre bianche. Scopre v'era appesa un target a scritta ' VIETATO ENTRARE, PERMESSO SOLO AI LAVORATORI! '.

Lanciando un incantesimo per assicurarsi che non ci sia qualcuno nei paraggi, entra nella stanza dalla porta nera.

"S-signore?" Chiese una voce timida. Tom si girò di scatto con la bacchetta in mano. La voce apparteneva a un adolescente di sedici anni dai capelli marroni scuri e occhi marroni, in se il bambino non era niente di speciale.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?" Chiese calmo ma tenendo ancora la bacchetta pronta nella mano nascosta nella tasca.  
"Sono venuto a cambiarmi." Disse con voce bassa l'adolescente. Solo ora Tom si accorse che indossava una divisa da cameriere con la camicia non del tutto abbandonata, sembra che fosse uno dei camerieri.  
"Mi scuso stavo cercando il bagno e mi sono perso." Disse Tom.  
"Oh, non fa niente, desidera che le indichi la strada?" Chiese il cameriere con più sicurezza.  
"Le sarei grato... Come ti chiami?" Chiese Tom  
"Harry. Lei signore?" Harry chiese.  
"Tom." Rispose Tom, ha deciso di non dire Voldemort poiché non percepiva alcuna magia da Harry e neppure Marvolo, se uno dei camerieri o Hadrian avessero per caso il nome dalle labbra di Harry, c'era un piccolo percentuale che avrebbero collegato il capo consigliere dei cavalieri Marvolo Gaunt e il Signore oscuro Voldemort, così decise di dire Tom, un nome comune e babbano che tanto odiava.  
"Signor Tom, andiamo?" Chiese insicuro Harry. Con un cenno del capo Harry lo guidò verso il bagno.  
"Posso chiederti cosa stava facendo il signore?" Chiese Tom.  
"Mm?" Chiese non sapendo di chi parlasse."oh" come se una palla lo avesse colpito"parla del signore con l'abito nero? Alex viene molte volte qui e passa ai camerini venti minuti prima del mio turno e parlare del più e del meno."  
"Sei diverso dai altri camerieri." Disse. Tom guardando l'adolescente, l'adolescente non era rigido o senza emozioni come i camerieri, i suoi movimenti erano fluidi ed eleganti come un ballerino e la sua voce come la sua faccia mostravano molte emozioni, sopratutto non aveva la magia che lo circondava.  
"Da quando lavori qui?" Chiese Tom.  
"Quando avevo nove anni, il proprietario precedente mi ha preso con se. Da poco ho iniziato a lavorare qui." Rispose Harry. "Gira a destra e troverà il bagno. Io devo andare, arrivederci!" 

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

"Cosa posso fare per te, Lord Voldemort?"  
"Ho pensato di poter aspettare fino al 1 settembre per incontrare Harry Potter, ma le cose sono cambiate."  
"Intendi la lettera?"  
"Come lo sai?"  
"Comunque se volevi incontrare Harry Potter, l'hai già fatto."  
"Cosa?"  
"Come ho detto Harry Potter ha affari con la mafia, non dovresti essere sorpreso di averlo già incontrato. Oltre a questo non posso dire di più."  
"Come osi dire quello che può o non può fare al mio signore!?!"  
"Bambino, dovresti permettere a tuo padre di occuparsi di questo luogo, sei ancora troppo piccolo. Mi piacerebbe incontrarlo, sono sicura che andremo d'accordo sa morire."  
Ignorando come Bellatrix diffendeva il suo nome e Diana cercare di incontrare il suo prossimo 'marito', chiese ad Adrian invece del cameriere Harry che aveva incontrato.  
"Sono curioso di Harry."  
"Non posso dirti di preciso dove si trovi."  
"Non Harry Potter, ma il cameriere, ha detto che tuo padre l'ha preso con se. È diverso dai altri camerieri, è un babbano."  
"Oh. Mio padre la preso prima che io nascessi, prima di me i camerieri non erano magici, erano tutti babbani. Harry è quello che ricorda ai vecchi clienti che il ristorante era suo prima di passarlo a me."  
"Perché?"  
"Vedi, prima di passarlo a me, questo era un club, dopo che lo lasciò a me, lo ristrutturato, non sono rimasti nessuno dei vecchi impiegati."  
"Perché assumere un impiegato babbano?"  
"Harry si annoiava e così ha deciso di dare una mano qui."  
"Cosa mi puoi dire dei bracciali di lana?"  
"Quali?"  
"Quelli trovati sulle vittime e molti clienti qui."  
"Oh. Sono omaggi di casa."  
"Cosa ci facevano sulle vittime?"  
"Qui partecipano membri di gruppi mafiosi, cosa c'è di strano che uno dei miei clienti muore?"  
Era difficile dire se stava mentendo o no, nessuna emozione passava sul suo viso o nella sua voce, nemmeno i occhi mostravano emozioni, come se fossero morti, cos'è successo per renderlo così senza vita?

C'era qualcosa di veramente sospetto, perché i camerieri non avevano il nucleo deve doveva essere, perché avevano quei occhi senza vita, perché Harry mostravo così tranquillamente le sue emozioni a differenza dei altri?


	8. 8. La nascita di Lucifer ( parte 1 )

( parte 1)

"Dai Harry, di papà!" James prende in braccio il piccolo Harry.  
"Baba?" Chiese il bambino confuso.  
"Papà!" Il padre corregge con una voce forte e giocosa.  
"Bapà!" Esclama il bambino che vedendo il padre così felice non può fare altro che ridere con lui.  
"Papà!" Ripete con lo stesso tono James  
"Papà!" Riprova il bambino.  
"Oh Harry, il mio piccolo genio!" Lo fa girare e le bacia la fronte.  
"Papà!" Ripete ancora la parola che rende il padre così felice.  
"Hai sentito Lily! Mi ha chiamato papà!" Esclama felice James.  
"James non è il momento per queste sciocchezze! Marc sta piangendo! È caduto, si è fatto male!" Esclama Lily arrabbiata facendo piangere Harry.  
"Non te la prendere Harry, la mamma è solo preoccupata per il tuo grande fratellone! E quando potrà, ripeterai la parola per lei e lei ti elogerà!"

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

"Che fai James?!" La voce di Lily fa saltare James.  
"Oh Lily! Vedi sto insegnando Harry a leggere! Nonostante abbia due anni sa già tutto l'alfabeto! Non è un genio il nostro bambino?"dice James accarezzando la testa di Harry.  
"Non dovresti stare qui a perdere tempo con Hadrian! Sai che Marc ha tra poco un'intervista e ha bisogno di noi!" Esclama arrabbiata Lily.  
"Ma ho detto niente intervista! È troppo piccolo Marc per una tale pressione, quando sarà più grande deciderà lui se vuole o no! E se vorrà saremo lì a sostenerlo! A cosa servirebbe poi l'intervista? In quella notte eravamo assenti e a differenza Harry, non sa ancora dire una frase con più di tre parole sensate, ha ereditato il mio odio per lo studio." Disse con metà furia, non voleva spaventare Harry ma non approvava l'iniziativa di Lily.  
"Mi spiace James, ho già accettato, sai che non posso dire di no. Solo questa volta." Disse Lily con finta voce triste e dolce.  
"Spiace anche a me, finirò di leggere questo capito e poi ti raggiungerò." Disse con voce gentile James.  
"Lascia che mi prenda cura io di Hadrian, tu vai a farti una doccia." Disse Lily prendendo. Dopo che James è uscito dalla stanza.  
"Elfo, mettilo a letto." Disse Lily lasciando il piccolo al elfo domestico, Misi, ignorando il pianto del bambino.

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~ 

"Papà, ti senti bene?" Chiese il Harry.  
"Si, si, piccolino, ho solo un po' di raffreddore *cofcof*" rispose James tra la tosse.  
"Sicuro, vuoi che ti porti dell'acqua?"   
"No, Harry sto bene, perché non vai a giocare con il tuo fratellone?"  
"Marcus è uscito con la mamma prima, ha detto che aveva un'intervista con una signora." Sentendo questo, James emette un piccolo ringhio dalla gola.  
"Avevo detto che non se ne parlava fino a quando non sarebbe stato più grande!" Urlò.  
"Sei arrabbiato, mi dispiace!" Disse Harry spaventato.  
"Non sono arrabbiato con te, piccolo, non potrei mai essere arrabbiato con te." Disse affettuosamente accarezzanti la testa di Harry.  
"Come che non sei andata con loro?" Non voleva che Harry andasse al intervista ma era rimasto da solo a casa, forse Lily non si era accorto che Harry mancava.  
"La mamma ha detto che non potevo andare se no facevo un casino ed è andato con Marcus." Ha detto Harry.  
"Ti ha lasciato da solo?" Chiese lentamente con furia crescente.  
"Non sono solo, la mamma ha detto che se mai ho bisogno di qualcosa avrei potuto chiedere a Misi e 'non stare tra le sue palle', ma non ho capito, perché dovrei stare nelle palle? Non ho palle e neanche la mamma, l'unico pallone che abbiamo è quello di Marcus." Da detto Harry innocentemente.  
"Non farci caso. Perché non vai a prendere la tua scopa e giochiamo un po a Quidditch? Nel frattempo io vado a cambiarmi."  
"Si papà!" Disse Harry felicemente, correndo verso la sua camera. Quando Harry era fuori dalla vista e udito, James iniziò a prendere a calci le cose, lanciando incantesimi qua e là.  
"Dannata! Come osa dire una cosa del genere a Harry!" Urlando con rabbia, poi prese un profondo respiro e iniziò a riflettere, da quando era ritornata quel giorno cinque anni fa, usciva più spesso e tornava a casa tardi, non voleva metterle pressione e non le ho chiesto nulla, e sembrava così felice quando avevano avuto Marcus, anche se il piccolo non assomigliava per niente a Lily quasi non avrei creduto che fosse suo figlio se non avessi assistito al parto e se Marcus non avesse alcuni suoi caratteristici come i occhi, il naso e i tipici capelli Potter. Forse erano caratteri della nonno o padre di Lily. Sembrava una madre perfetta, nutriva sempre non un minuto prima o dopo, visite mensili dal medico per assicurarsi che stesse crescendo bene, lo portava sempre fuori, vestiti, giocattoli, gli dava tutto quello che aveva bisogno, anche se teneva il bambino lontano da lui, ma poteva essere una sua immaginazione, poiché lavorava molto in tempo di guerra e tornava a casa tardi e Lily non volva che svegliasse Marcus. Di domenica era il suo unico giorno libero, ma quel giorno era solito che Lily portasse fuori al parco per permettere a Marcus di giocare con i altri bambini. Ma la nascita di Harry era diverso, non sembrava felice, non gli dedicava più tempo di qualche ora al giorno, nessun dono, giocattolo, vestiti, coccole, a volte si dimenticava anche di portarlo dal medico per i controlli e non l'aveva mai allattato dal suo seno e le cose peggiorarono quando Marcus divenne il salvatore. Con la fine della guerra, aveva più tempo e cercava di passarlo con Lily e i suoi figli, ma Lily era quasi sempre assente e poiché portava sempre con se Marcus, lo era anche lui, così restavano solo lui e Harry.

Anche se non aveva molti bambini da paragonare, sapeva che Harry era speciale, era un bambino coraggioso. Quando Remus veniva a fare visita, Marcus piangeva sempre quando vedeva il viso pieno di cicatrici di Remus, ma Harry, nonostante fosse più giovane, quando Remus si avvicinava, con la sua piccola manina baffuta accarezzava la guancia di Remus e le sorrideva come per darle conforto e riuscisse a vedere il dolore che quelle cicatrici gli davano, e Remus, la prima volta che successe, pianse abbracciandolo stretto tra le braccia. Harry era un bambino intelligente, da quando aveva due anni e aveva imparato l'alfabeto, imparo velocemente anche a leggere, nonostante James odiasse lo studio, se era per aiutare la crescita di Harry avrebbe sopportato due o tre libri. A quattro anni il suo lessico era migliore di molti bambini del doppio della sua età. Harry era potente, era amato dalla magia, poteva sentirlo, sentiva la magia che galleggiava attorno a Harry, così dolce e gentile, ma anche qualcos'altro che gli ci volle ben un anno per accorgersene, la magia di Harry era neutra, era grigia, che non era insolito per i bambini piccoli. Raramente i bambini avevano un nucleo magico grigio o neutro, perché solitamente si eredita la magia dai genitori e se i genitori erano luce, il bambino era luce, se i genitori erano bui, il figlio era buio. Il nucleo neutro li avevano i nati babbani poiché i genitori non avevano magia, non aveva alcun effetto su di loro o due maghi con nuclei opposti. La cosa insolita nel nucleo neutro era che di solito dopo i primi anni di vita, due o tre, il nucleo passava al buglio o luce, era inaudito che un mago conservasse un nucleo neutro, a meno che il mago avesse una eredità creatura. Nelle famiglie purosangue che rispettavano le tradizioni questa notizia sarebbe stata presa con grande gioia e una fasta enorme, perché era segno che il bambino sarebbe stato più potente della media, ma in questo caso James era spaventato, molte nuove leggi sono state imposte e se la creatura che avrebbe ereditato Harry fosse oscura sarebbe stato disprezzato dai suoi coetanei e malvisti dai altri, da chiunque non seguisse le vecchie tradizioni, cioè dal settanta per cento della popolazione magica. Mai in questi anni aveva amato il Lord Marvolo Gaunt più di adesso, se l'uomo continuasse la sua carriera politica forse avrebbe fatto la differenza e forse più del trenta per cento della popolazione magica avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte il suo bambino. Il problema adesso era scoprire quale sangue creatura aveva ereditato, potrebbe essere dalla parte dei Potter, o dai Black, o dai Flint. In qualche modo, quasi tutti i purosangue erano collegati tra loro, sarebbe stato difficile capire quale era l'eredità di Harry cercando nei diari di famiglia, non restava che guardare e capire quale creatura erediterà.

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

Una malattia sconosciuta ha colpito James, in questi giorni Lily era diventata più dolce, restavo con lui più tempo che poteva e si era offerto di preparare i pasti per lui. Sembrava tutto così perfetto per una volta che si erano sposati fino al giorno in cui Harry ha chiesto al James di spiegagli cosa erano i legami.  
"Papà, mi spigheresti questa parte?" Chiese Harry di quattro anni al padre che riposava nel letto.  
"Quale?" Chiese dedicando tutta la sua attenzione al suo bambino.  
"Questa, dice che Benny soffre perché il suo amore è morto, dice che il legame che li legava si era spezzato e per questo soffriva."  
"Sai quando ami qualcuno e quella persona si fa male, lo sentì anche tu il dolore."  
"Oh, come adesso che sento uno strano peso qui quando ti senti più male."  
"Non dovresti sentirti male per me, figlio mio, dovresti stare a giocare piuttosto che farmi compagnia.  
"Ma papà è il filo magico, non posso farci niente se sento il tuo dolore."  
"Senti il mio dolore?"  
"Si, come c'è scritto qui, il filo magico permette di provare il dolore se una persona a te Cara si fa male." Sentendo questo, James si fece portare libri sulla magia dai suoi elfi per vedere se trovava qualcosa sulle creature epatiche ma aveva trovato libri sulle tradizione e fili magici, quel giorno capì che Lily non lo amava e che Marcus non era suo figlio.

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

Il suo bambino era una Veela, parte Veela, ma ancora Veela. Lo aveva capito quel giorno in cui il medico era arrivato portando con se alcuni medicinali per poter dovere come reagiva e trovare una cura, due dei quali per sbaglio caddero su Harry che stava lì a dare compagnia al padre e la madre e Marcus lo avevano lasciato di nuovo indietro. Quando i due liquidi caddero e si mescolarono su Harry e la sua magia era totalmente fuori controllo, si poteva sentire la magia uscire dal suo piccolo corpo, ma galleggiava dolcemente senza ferire nessuno. La reazione del medico era saltare ai piedi di Harry e dichiarando il suo amore e stupidaggini come che era il medico del re e che avesse l'intera Gran Bretagna ai suoi piedi, cosa non vera che si sapeva leggendo il suo curriculum. La scena gli ricordava i effetti che le mascotte Veela della burlerai facevano al pubblico e si ricordò che una volta suo padre si era vantato della sua bisnonna che aveva sangue Veela.

Questo era un disastro, cosa avrebbe fatto se il suo dolce piccolo Harry fosse assalito da quei pervertiti? Come padre aveva diritto di uccidere tutti quelli che toccavano i suoi figli, o figlio, giusto?

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

James era in fin di sgoccioli, non le restava molto da quello che aveva detto il medico, non poteva lasciare Harry nelle mani di Lily, così lasciò alla Gringott un testamento che dichiarava che tutti i beni Potter non sarebbero stati possibili per Lily accederci, né al titolo di Lady, e dava la custodia di Harry a Sirius. Non voleva che Harry crescesse senza una madre e nonostante il tradimento di Lily sperava che potesse ancora essere una buona madre per Harry, ma questo suo desiderio non si era avverato e se lo avrebbe cresciuto Lily non sarebbe stato felice, ma se stesse con Sirius, anche se non poteva prendere il posto di padre, sarebbe stato un grande zio.

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~  
______ POV. HARRY/HADRIAN ______

Papà è in coma, provo questo dolore inspiegabile al petto, le lacrime non cessano di scendere, sento il calore del legame con mio padre diventare impercettibile, mi sento così solo. Perché papà mi ha lasciato, mi aveva promesso che sarebbe guarito che non era niente! Il nonno Albus e lo zio Sirius sono venuti a farmi visita e io so cercato di stare più vicino che potevo a loro e cercare conforto dalla magia e dal legame, ma niente riempiva quel vuoto che papà aveva lasciato. Tempo dopo Lily non mi permette più di vedere lo zio Siri e il nonno Albus, dicendomi parole cattive come che non ero voluto e che ero un parassita in cerca di attenzioni. Una notte mentre uscivo dalla camera per andare alla cucina sentì Lily ubriaca che si congratulava con se stessa e festeggiava la coma di papà. Lentamente, un odio senza paragoni cresceva in me, la voglia del suo sangue che cadeva sul pavimento di pietra della villa e le sue grida di dolore. Lentamente sprofondo nel buio.

Lily mi ha tirato fuori dalla camera e mi ha posato uno zaino e mi aveva lasciato davanti a una casa dalle pareti bianche come tutte le altre del quartiere, la signora cavallo aprì la porta, li lascio parlare, non avevo bisogno di sentire per capire che mi avrebbe lascito qui, la donna lanciava occhiate di paura e odio verso Lily, paura che potesse finire di nuovo in un posto isolato, di ciò che sua sorella era capace e odio perché era tutto ciò che voleva essere e avere. Da quel giorno ho iniziato a fare i lavori domestici come pulire, lavare, cucinare, il giardino e altro. La vita era difficile, ma cercavo di non lamentarmi della fetta di pane alla settimana e del bicchierino di acqua al giorno, della sporco e piccolo armadio sotto scale che era diventata la mia camera, della cintura che colpiva la mia schiena, dei calci nelle costole o dei pugni che succedeva quando praticavo magia accidentale, quando avevano una brutta giornata o solo perché cresceva più velocemente dei altri bambini. All'età di sei anni sembrava ne avesse già dieci. Sopportava ma questo non vuol dire che non li odiasse, ogni giorno la sua sete di sangue aumentava, il desiderio di torturarli, sentirlo pregare per la loro insulsa vita, ma non solo Lily e i Dursley, anche i vicini che guardavano e non facevano niente per fermarli. 

Un giorno i Dursley ne ebbero abbastanza delle mie stranezze e mi lasciarono nelle strade di Canning Town


	9. 9 la nascita di Lucifer ( parte 2 )

Il cibo è difficile da trovare, in un quartiere come questo. I bambini non sopravvivono più di un mese, i cassonetti venivano svuotati di oggetti di minimo valore e del poco cibo buttato dei adulti senzatetto e i bambini orfani abbandonati non riescono a prendere niente e muoiono di fame e sete. Sono due settimane, più o meno, che sono qui, ho preso il conto, a volte svenivo per la stanchezza o per la fame e perdevo il conto del tempo che passava, nonostante il mio corpo ha bisogno di cibo, da tempo che abitavo con i Dursley avevo smesso di aver fame.

Avevo un pennarello che un bambino aveva gettato perché non gli piaceva il colore che passava con la mamma, a differenza dei altri bambini che guardavano con invidia e gelosia, io li guardavo e mi chiedevo quanta forza servisse pugnalare per avvivare al cuore oppure a squarciare la pancia e giocare con i suoi organi e sentire le dolci grida di puro terrore e dolore, immaginando il sangue e i muscoli caldi nelle mie dita, per la prima volta da mesi ho provato la fame. Presi il pennarello abbandonato e ogni volta che non svenivo, disegnavo una linea per i giorni che potevo contare.

Era la notte del mio ventitreesimo giorno, almeno le ventitré linee sul muro, sento dei suoni provenienti da poco lontano, lentamente che mi avvicinavo mi accorsi che erano grida di dolore. La parte ragionevole mi gridava di scappare dal lato opposto, ma un'altra, quella curiosa, mi spingeva ad dare un'occhiata, solo una sbirciatina.

Lì, nascosti nel buglio della notte, in uno dei vincoli sporchi di Canning Town, un gruppo di tre adolescenti diciottenni picchiavano un senzatetto a sangue. Uno dei ragazzi ebbe l'idea di tirare fuori un coltello, due ragazzi tennero il senzatetto fermo per le braccia. Mi sporsi per guardare di più e senza accorgermene calpestai una scatola di plastica, i tre ragazzi sentendo il rumore scapparono velocemente nel lato opposto, lasciando indietro i loro averi. Il vecchio senzatetto era troppo impaurito e non se ne accorse, che a differenza di me, mi avvicinai per prendere i oggetti lasciati, ma quando mi avvicinai, il senzatetto vedendomi avvicinare si spaventò e cercò di cacciarmi via tirandomi oggetti rotti verso di me, ma quando si avvicinò cadde sulle sue ginocchia e iniziò a balbettare parole senza senso.  
"Io ricco, ricco! Re!" Cose totalmente impossibile per un barbone, pensai.  
"Io piaci! Piaci!" Continuò il senzatetto.  
Mi abbassai e presi il suo viso tra le mie mani e lo guardò nei occhi, i suoi occhi erano annebbiati, era come se fosse sotto Imperius. Mi ricordai ciò che papà mi aveva detto, qualcosa sulla mia eredità di Veela.

_______ FLASHBACK ______

"Papà ha lo stesso guaritore del re! Il guaritore mi ha promesso che mi avrebbe presentato a un principe e principessa! Papà, pensi che mi permetteranno di visitare la biblioteca, scommetto che hanno una biblioteca enorme!" Dissi eccitato.  
"Senti Harry, il guaritore ha detto una bugia." Disse papà guardandomi diverto ma anche un po triste.  
"Papà sei triste? E perché il guaritore ha detto una bugia? Il guaritore è cattivo?" Chiesi, papà sembrava così triste, se il guaritore ha reso triste papà, avrebbe tenuto il guaritore lontano da papà, così non sarà più triste.  
"Vedi Harry, tu sei speciale, quando crescerai, le persone cercheranno di avvicinarsi a te e inventeranno delle bugie per compiacerti." Disse papà.  
"Perché?" Chiesi non capendo, se era speciale, perché la mamma e il Marcus non lo volevano?  
"Hai una eredità, per precisione, Veela. Le Veela sono molto belle e hanno attirano le persone con la loro bellezza, è come se vedi una persona bella e vuoi diventare suo amico. Come un debole incantesimo di Imperius" Spiego papà, ma non avevo capito molto, inclinai la testa di lato per indicare la mia confusione.  
"È come una torta di cioccolato, con il suo profumo attira le persone e tutto lo vogliono faranno di tutto per averla, così con te. Promettimi che starai lontano dai ragazzi e ragazze che non ....." Non finì la frase che si addormentò e non ho mai saputo cosa voleva che promettessi.

______ FLASHBACK ______

Sorrisi al senzatetto e chiesi: "Ti piaccio?"  
"Si! Si!" Rispose  
"Farai di tutto per me?"  
"Si! Si! Io tutto!"  
"Ti pugnalerai al cuore per me?"  
"Si! Si! Si!"  
"Fallo."  
Guardo il senzatetto prendere il pugnale che i ragazzi avevano lasciato e pugnalarsi ripetutamente mentre sputava sangue. Guardo con fascino come il coltello usciva fuori e schizzava sangue e si fermava ogni volta che il coltello ritorna a nella carne e fermando l'uscita di sangue.

Dopo la sette pugnalate, il coltello arrivo al cuore e dopo tre secondi, il corpo a terra senza vita. Mi avvicinai al cadavere e presi il coltello dalle mani del morto e lo leccai, quando il sangue tocco la mia lingua, lasciai un piccolo gemito lasciare la mia gola, era un gusto così dolce, il gusto della paura, ma anche uno un po' strano, era l'amore che provava, falso come il gusto, feci una smorfia.

Mi guardai attorno e vidi un cappotto, una bottiglia di acqua e un telefono, di certo lasciato dai ragazzi. Non posso tenermi niente di ciò perché se i ragazzi sarebbero tornati se lo sarebbero presa con me, così lo avrei dato a uno dei senzatetto della zona e cambiarlo con qualcos'altro o del cibo. Presi la bottiglia e bevo tutta l'acqua che c'era dentro, da tempo che non bevevo dell'acqua pulita.

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~

Sette settimane da quando sono qui, ho imparato a dominare questo mio dono. La vita è più facile adesso. Tutto andava bene fino a un giorno che mi avevano rapito, cosa non insolita da queste parti, una volta alla settimana, un gruppo di uomini prendevano i bambini e li portava non si sa dove, solitamente bambini sopra i dieci anni, io ne avevo otto, quasi nove, così non mi preoccupo, fino ad ora.


	10. 10. La nascita di Lucifer ( parte 3 )

Il capo del gruppo che rapivano i bambini era il proprietario del club più frequentato di Canning Town, Hope Amir, ex mafioso. Il capo era stato arrestato quando aveva quattordici anni e a sedici anni apri questo club con i soldi guadagnati dalla droga. Aveva scelto Canning Town, dove la legge non arriva, dove bambini e adulti senza soldi finiscono e qui se qualcuno scompare, nessuno lo sa. Da quello che ho sentito dai altri bambini che sono qui da più tempo, Hope prendeva con se i bambini più belli e li teneva per lui. Prendeva solo i bambini sopra i dodici anni, se avrebbero scoperto che ho solo otto anni, mi ucciderebbero, dopotutto non potevano lasciare un bambino con la possibilità che avrebbe chiamato la polizia o sfamare un'altra bocca senza ricavare niente.

Dovevo trovare un modo per scappare. Era notte, nella piccola cella in cui ero con altri ragazzi più grandi di me, non v'era luce oltre quella della luna che entrava attraverso una piccola fessura nella parete troppo alta da raggiungere. I ragazzi erano tutti uniti in piccoli gruppi per trarre calore uno dall'altro e attaccati al muro cercando di farsi invisibili tra le ombre. I gruppi erano uno di bambini ormai che erano lì da prima di noi e che erano i meno richiesti ,un'altra gruppo dei nuovi arrivati e un altro erano di bambini che non erano benvenuti dai gruppi e si unirono tra loro, io non ero di con nessuno di loro, mi trovavo seduto appoggiato nella parete centrale dove sopra c'era la piccola finestra dove proveniva l'unica luce ed era dal lato opposto delle sbarre di ferro arrugginite. Appoggiati al muro laterale oltre le sbarre c'era un uomo dalla corporatura robusta vestiti di con una t-shirt e jeans strappati, senz'altro la guardia.

Non sembrava molto svegli, sia perché era notte fonda e sia perché aveva la faccia del tipico tutto muscoli e niente cervello, mi avvicinai sperando che le avesse una debole volontà e che avrei potuto controllarlo con il mio FV ( non so come chiamarlo così ho pensato a Fascino Veela: FV.).

"Ciao." Dico con voce dolce, mettendomi in un particolare punto della cella dove potevano guardare bene i miei occhi con l'unica luce che c'era.   
"Cosa!?" Con voce burbera disse la guardia, non felice di essere disturbato, se i altri ragazzi non fossero addormentati avrebbero pianto e attirato attenzione indesiderata. Quando ho sentito il tono con cui mi ha risposto avevo paura che non avrebbe funzionato, ma quando iniziarono a fissarmi con aria assente e si avvicinarono con gambe tremanti, tirai un respiro di sollievo.

"Cosa faresti per me?" Gli chiesi quando si avvicinarono abbastanza da permettermi di posare le mani oltre le sbarre e giocherellare con il povero tessuto della t-shirt che separava le mie mani e il corpo muscoloso della guardia, ma gli permette di sentire il calore attraverso il tessuto, il suo respiro accelerò.  
"Tutto." Rispose a fatica tra i respiri troppo rapidi, sembrava che potesse svenire da un punto a l'altro.  
"Apri la porta." Ordinai e la guardia segui il mio ordine più velocemente che poteva.

Esco dalla cella e mi avvicinai men mano alla guardia e lo abbracciai, mentre la guardia si rilassava e mi permetteva di manovrarlo più facilmente con il mio FV, lentamente allungai la mano alla sua vita e cercando un'arma per ucciderlo, la porta si aprì con un forte botto. Perso alla sprovvista mi allontanai dal corpo come se bruciasse e la guardia usciva dallo stordimento. Il mio cuore accelerò e cercai di calmarmi con profondi respiri, quando mi ero calmata sentii che i adolescenti nella cella piangevano e gridavano per paura. Portando la mia attenzione ai nuovi arrivati nella stanza, c'era tre uomini, due con completo costoso nero che stavano ai lati del terzo che aveva anche lui un completo costo ma bianco decorato da alcuni ricami oro e indossava un orologio di diamanti e platino. I due erano guardie e il terzo era senz'altro Hope, come avevano detto gli altri ragazzi che sarebbe arrivato per vedere se c'era uno di suo gradimento.

Fui portato fuori dai miei pensieri da un calcio nella pancia, mi piegai dal dolore posando le braccia nel punto che faceva male e alzai i occhi trovando davanti a me la stessa guardia che ho cercato di controllare.  
"Marmocchio! Hai cercato di sfruttarmi! La pagherai!" Disse con furia e sentii i singhiozzi dei ragazzi dentro la cella diventare più forti, ma prima che potesse colpirmi ancora, una delle guardie di Hope lo fermò.

"Guarda che bellezza abbiamo qui. Dimmi, cosa hai fatto per far incazzare Fart qui?" Chiese perdendo il mio mento con il pollice e l'indice e alzando il mio volto in modo che potesse guardarmi nei occhi, lanciai una piccola onda di FV sperando che funzionasse, ma niente, nessuna luce fioca nei occhi, nessun tremolio del corpo, non cercò neanche di avvicinarsi di più, anche se eravamo già troppo vicini la mia mente mi grida.

"Gli h-ho solo chiesto d-di aprire la porta." Dissi, odiando la mia voce tremante, ma poteva vedere che non mentivo, perché infondo non ho mentito.   
"Con una faccia così angelica, se fossi stato io alla guardia, ti avrei portato nelle mie camere, ma poiché non ero io, uccidetelo." Detto questo, uno delle guardie Spara a Fart, sembra che questo fosse il nome della guardia che ho cercato di usare. I ragazzi nella cella urlarono così forte che mi sarebbe potuto rompere i timpani, ma ignorai le grida e guardai affascinato mentre il sangue e della materia grigia usciva dal buco creato dal proiettile al centro della fronte.  
"Non credi sia stupendo?" Disse Hope guardando il cadavere con una luce simile che avevo io nei miei occhi, ma c'era anche qualcosa in meno, la fame, è qualcosa in più che non riuscivo a capire.  
"Si." Risposi, guardandolo ancora una volta nei occhi.  
"Come ti chiami?" Mi chiese.  
"Hadrian."

~~~~~ TEMPO DOPO ~~~~~  
_______ POV. HOPE _______

"Buon compleanno." Dissi io.  
"Grazie." Rispose il mio angelo, dandomi un dolce bacio casto sulle labbra.  
Oggi era il trentuno luglio, il compleanno del mio angelo Hadrian, erano passati te mesi da quando avevo incontrato la bella creatura nella cella. 

Quando entrai nella cella vidi che era aggrappato alla guardia e mi aveva incuriosito, di solito i bambini che facevo rapire non facevano altro che piangere e urlare o,nei casi rari, cercavano di fare a botte con la guardia, ma nessuno aveva provato a persuadere le guardie. La vera sorpresa era quando si calmò e alzò gli occhi per guardare chi era entrato, e quando guardò verso di me, ho potuto guardarlo bene. Non posso dire che era bello o bellissimo, parole che usavo con le mie bambole*, sarebbe stato un offesa per una tale bellezza. Non posso chiamarlo umano, una tele bellezza può appartenere solo a un angelo. I suoi capelli neri come la notte senza luna, una pelle bianca porcellana che in contrasto con i capelli neri sembrava più bianca, ma non malaticcia, era bianca come la neve, così pura. Ma i occhi, come sono belli i suoi occhi, di verde smeraldo che faceva pallidine le gemme più preziose. Quando mi avvicinai e presi tra le mie dita il suo mento, potevo sentire quando era morbida la sua pelle, lo volevo nel mio letto. 

Quando ordinai alle mie guardie, Ren e Poul, di uccidere la guardia che era di turno, Fart, avrei voluto guardare come il sangue usciva dal corpo e come la vita abbandonava i suoi occhi, ma non so perché, mi trovai più interessato alla reazione del bambino davanti a me, e non fui deluso, potevo vedere lo stesso interesse che io avevo la prima volta che vidi un corpo cadere senza vita, ma c'era anche qualcosa che non potevo capire, ma lo ignorai. 

Qui, davanti a me, c'era uno dei esseri più belli che ho mai visto, che era astuto e amava i omicidi, lo volevo più che mai nel mio letto ricoperto di sangue di persone che non conoscevo, togliere delicatamente il povero tessuto che indossava e lasciarlo cadere nel sangue e appoggiarlo scopre i cadaveri mente giocavo con i suoi capezzoli e sentire i suoi dolci gemiti e altro.

L'ho preso con me, ma non era uno delle solite bambole, Hadrian era speciale. Più passavo tempo con lui e più il mio interesse verso le bambole diminuiva.

Scoprii grazie ai detective che avevo assunto che aveva otto anni e che era orfano, affidato ai suoi zii. Forse mi avrebbe detto se lo avessi chiesto ma non sono uno che chiede così ho assunto un detective. Ho scoperto cosa avevano fatto al mio Hadrian, e furioso, li ho addebitati per una somma impossibile per loro da pagare, questo fu il mio regalo dopo una settimana che lo resi. Ho guardato i suoi occhi oscurarsi di una gioia oscura nel vedere i suoi parenti cadere nella depressione e alcool per il debito, guardare come la famiglia lentamente scivolava nella disperazione più totale, perdere la casa, il lavoro, i pochi amici e finendo per vendere il figlio, la moglie che si prostituiva e il marito nella droga e giochi d'azzardo.

Lentamente gli insegnai a giocare a scacchi, lo portai con me lasciandolo in un luogo che gli altri non potevano vederlo, lasciandogli guardare come si trattava i affari, e lui assorbiva tutto come una spugna e lentamente guardavo il mio angelo diventare un bellissimo demone, come Lucifero che era nato angelo che poi divento un demone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le bambole che Hope si riferisce sono i bambini che lui prende per se


	11. 11. Un nuovo gioco

Due settimane erano passate dall'ultima volta che Tom era stato da Lucifer. Aveva ordinato ad alcuni mangiamorti di informarli di tutte le morti babbani che indossavano un braccialetto di lana nella zona di Canning Town, situazione sociale, finanziaria e familiare. In due mesi, gli erano stati informati di solo tre morti, tutti e tre erano uomini sulla ventina, due sposati e uno singol, tutti di bell'aspetto, almeno lo erano nelle foto, ma tutti e tre con problemi finanziari. Facevano parte di gruppi mafiosi diversi, ognuno una volta avevano un posto medio-alto, poi all'improvviso avevano iniziato a rubare o chiedere prestiti al gruppo o dai altri gruppi, cosa insolita poiché la loro posizione garantiva molti soldi di suoi, senz'altro i capi pensavano che fosse per avidità o giochi d'azzardo, ma dalle ricerche di Tom, quei uomini non avevano messo piede in un solo casinò e dal controllo dei medimaghi né avevano assunto una tale quantità di droga da aver bisogno di tanto denaro, né era per avidità poiché stranamente i loro conti bancari erano vuoti e neppure in casa avevano denaro. 

La cosa che insospettiva Tom era che anche per gli altri uomini morti in zona dalla comparsa di questo fantasma erano gli stessi.

Perché questi babbani avevano deciso di buttare la loro vita in questo modo? Dopotutto molti di loro avevano mogli o mariti e travolta anche figli o fidanzati e amici, alcuni non avevano molti legami ma avevano una posizione nel gruppo che permetteva una vita benestante, pochi di quelli erano di bassa posizione. Perché chiedere più soldi? Dove finivano quei soldi?

Mille domande giravano nella sua testa senza capo né coda, sentiva come se mancasse un pezzo importante per poter ricollegare tutto e dare un senso, ma cos'era?

Sapeva che Hadrian non aveva mai mentito durante le loro chiacchierate, portava sempre con se una penna incantata che si surriscaldava quando qualcuno mentiva, ma nessuna informazione data poteva dare senso alla confusione nella sua testa. Aveva pensato che il proprietario potesse essere Harry Potter, poiché era uno dei pochi che sapeva che Harry era il diminutivo di Hadrian. Il proprietario, Hadrian, aveva menzionato che il padre era divorziato, Lily per potersi risposate aveva divorziato con James. Nel loro primo incontro aveva risposto a tutte le loro domande ma non aveva mai detto che il proprietario fosse suo padre, manipolando la conversazione lasciando punti vuoti, ma nel secondo incontro aveva esplicitamente chiamato il vecchio proprietario padre, due cose contrastanti che non aveva senso più ci pensava. Nel primo incontro era più aperto, poteva leggere per qualche secondo le emozioni che provava, che solo un occhio esperto vedrebbe, ma nel secondo era come pietra, niente. In entrambi gli incontri, aveva sempre parlato di Harry Potter in terza persona, ma mai negato che fosse lui. Potrebbe anche essere in un ristorante dove i mafiosi si scambiavano le informazioni, ma non avrebbe mai potuto scoprire cose futili come una lettera. Un'altra cosa e che Hadrian non aveva mai dato il suo cognome e aveva tutti i caratteristici del bambino nella culla, pelle di porcellana, occhi smeraldi e capelli neri come la notte ma l'età non corrispondeva.

Due mesi è una settimana dopo, uno dei mangiamorti che aveva inviato per controllare Canning Town informò Lord Voldemort della morte del propeitario, Hadrian Amier. Lentamente un sorriso dolce si formò sulle labbra sottili quasi inesistenti del signore oscuro, lo stesso sorriso che ha un bambino quando scopre un nuovo gioco divertente, un sorriso che era strano su un volto mostruoso serpentino del mago oscuro, un sorriso che non aveva niente a che fare con i occhi pieno di una satica gioia e pazzia di rosso sangue.

[ A Hogwarts ]

" Marc! Dovresti iniziare a studiare!" Grido con una voce stridula Hermione.  
" Herm, rilassati! Manca ancora una settimana prima della verifica." Disse Marcus, rilassato mentre giocherellava con la pallina di plastica tra le mani.  
" Ha ragione Marc, rilassati!" Ripeté Ron. " Hey Marc, ho pensato che sarebbe stata una figata se alla prossima partita potessimo-" inizio Ron che venne interrotta da Hermione.  
" Seriamente ragazzi, manca solo una settimana e voi non avete ancora aperto libro! Poi vi riducete all'ultimo minuto e vedrete a piangere da me! Come farete senza di me?" Disse stavolta con voce scherzosa.  
" Vero vero, ti amo Hermione Jane Granger, come potrei fare senza di te?" Disse Marcus scherzosamente mentre prendeva la mano di Hermione e baciandole il palmo.  
" Non è giusto!" Disse geloso Ron.  
" Vuoi anche tu un bacio sulla mano?" Chiese scherzosamente Marcus facendole l'occhiolino.  
" Non è questo che parlavo! Mah, lascia stare." Disse agitando la mano in aria come per scacciare una mosca fastidiosa, ma ancora chiaramente infastidito.  
" Mi dicevi della prossima partita?" Chiese Marcus per cambiare discorso.  
" Si, potremmo..." Sembrava funzionare perché Ron sorrise di nuovo e ricomincio a parlare. Nel sottofondo Hermione si lamentava ancora. " Ragazzi! La verifica! Studiate!" Gridava infastidita.


	12. 12. Hadrian Amir

Passato  
Presente

" Sei speciale, piccolo Hadrian. Ti amo."   
" Ti amo, Hope..."

" Cosa hai scoperto?" Chiese Voldemort

" Vorrei che venissi con me per l'incontro di domani." Disse Hope

" Mio Lord, il vecchio proprietari si chiamava Hope Amir. Nato nel 1962, otto maggio, figlio Emily Evon, prostituta del Canning Town, morta nel 1962 per complicazioni nel parto e Paul Amir, mafioso di un famiglia arrestata nel 1975, incarcerato, morto sette anni fa. Hope Amir faceva parte della stessa famiglia del padre, ma non fu incarcerato poiché non v'erano prove del suo coinvolgimento con il gruppo mafioso. Dopo l'arresto del padre e dei altri, iniziò con i soldi della famiglia ad aprire un club dove prostituiva e vendeva bambini dell'età superiore a dodici anni. Nel 1988 l'attività presero una svolta verso l'alto, per i auror babbani era diventato quasi impossibile trovare prove di vendita o prostituzione minorile, ma nel 1991 i affari iniziano ad scendere e sempre nello stesso anno muore assassinato, ma poiché parliamo di Canning Town, non ci furono auror babbani che investigarono sul caso. Due settimane dopo compare Hadrian Amir che si proclama suo figlio trasforma il club nel ristorante Lucifer e in una settimana guadagna più soldi di quando in venti anni del padre, Hope." Disse Theodosius 

" Salve, Alessandro, grazie per esser venuto." Hope saluta il boss mafioso, porgendogli la mano che quest'ultimo ignora.  
" Saltiamo le smancerie e passiamo ai affari." Dice Alessandro mentre si siede sulla poltrona singola centrale con i sue due guardie ai fianchi.  
" Giusto giusto, allora ...." E così iniziarono.

" È tutto?" Chiede Voldemort.  
" Si, abbiamo informazioni più approfondite di Amir Hope, ma sul figlio non abbiamo trovato quasi niente." Disse Theodosius

" Allora è deciso, ci rivedremo domani?" Chiede speranzoso Hope, cui risposta fu un cenno di capo. Un bussare alla porta cattura l'attenzione dei quattro uomini nella stanza.   
" Entra" disse Hope. E con delicatezza senza far rumore la porta si aprì ed entrò Hadrian, che catturò l'interesse del giovane boss Alessandro per la prima volta quella sera.  
" Mi spiace interrompervi." Disse con voce melodica la creatura cui il giovane boss guardava con lussuria e desiderio.  
" Entra Hadrian, desidero farvi incontrare Alessandro, il nostro nuovo socio nei affari." Disse con gioia Hope. " peccato che ha dei impegni adesso e debba andarsene, ma domani ci rincontreremo e potreste conoscervi meglio."  
" Certo. Dimmi, posso sapere il nome di questa bellissima rosa?" Disse con tono più vivace e seducente e non annoiata per la prima volta in quella notte, perdendo la piccola pallida mano morbida.  
" Lui è Hadrian Amir." Disse con tono canzoniere avvolgendo il braccio alla vita di Hadrain e sottolineo in modo quasi eccessivo il cognome. " Credo che voi dobbiate andare vero? A domani."  
Socchiudendo i occhi rispose " A domani." 

" Qual è la causa del declino nei affari?" Chiede Voldemort.  
" Sembra che avesse formato un'alleanza con il boss Alessandro Ferro, ma una settimana dopo sembra che abbia cambiato idea." Disse Theodosius.

" Penso che questa volta non funzionerà." Disse Hadrian quando vide i tre uomini salire sulla macchina nera con cui erano arrivati.  
" Perché, mio angelo? Se hai paura che possa danneggiarti, non ti preoccupare. Ho sottolineato che eri mio chiamandoti Hadrian Amir, piuttosto che Potter, dandoti il mio cognome, tutti sapranno che sei mio è che se provano solo a torcenti un capello finiranno in guai seri." Disse Hope, tirandolo seduto sulle sue gambe, svolgendo le braccia sulla sua vita.  
" Parlavo del fatto che questo stratagemma che usi non durerà a lungo." Disse Hadrian.  
" Di quale stratagemma parli?" Chiese Hope con la faccia di un pessimo bugiardo.  
" Quando a un bambino dai un pezzettino di cioccolata, lui ne vuole ancora ed è disposto a mettere in ordine la stanza per averne di più, non è così ? Io sono la cioccolata, la garanzia che domani ritorni."   
" Sei così intelligente, mio angelo, così bello, così perfetto, sono così fortunato ad averti. Gli altri sanno che sei mio, posso vedere la gelosia e invidia sul loro volto quando ci guardano, ma sono disposti a concedermi piccoli favori per passare anche un solo secondo in più in tua compagnia."   
" Non credo che andrà bene" ripete Hadrian.  
" Perché ?" Chiese Hope.  
" È una sensazione." Disse Hadrian.

" Cos'è successo?" Chiede Voldemort.  
" Non c'è molto, ma da una delle ex guardie del corpo di Alessandro, con il veritaserum, ho scoperto che Hope aveva qualcosa che Alessandro desiderava ardentemente. Poiché Hope non voleva concedergli, ordina ai suoi alleati di tagliere il contatto con Hope, e quest'ultimo, con la perdita di clienti, i affari decollano. Quando Hope decide di dagli ciò che vuole, il giorno dopo muore." Theodosius   
" Come muore?" Voldemort   
" Poiché parliamo di Canning Town, che sarebbe praticamente la nostra knockturn alley, non ci furono auror babbani che investigarono sul caso è come tale non ci sono molte informazioni. Il corpo di Hope fu trovata proprio dalla ex guardia, la causa è abbastanza avvia, gli hanno strappato il cuore dal petto. " Theodosius   
" Cos'è che Alessandro desiderava?" Voldemort   
" Hadrian Amir." Theodosius 

" È tutta colpa tua!" Gridò Hope " se non fosse per te, ora non dovrei preoccuparmi di quel Alessandro! Sei una puttana che cerca attenzione, non sei tu? " disse con disprezzo e rabbia, mentre guardava Hadrian come se non fosse altro che una delle puttane che aveva rapito.   
" Hope." Disse Hadrian con voce spazzata, qualcosa in lui si era rotto mentre vedeva lo sguardo con cui Hope lo guardava. " Calmati, so che sei stressato, ma tutto si risolverà amore mio, io sono il tuo angelo e ti starò accanto." Cerco di calmarlo e avvicinarsi a lui tendendogli la mano ma Hope la schiaffeggiò via.  
" Stammi lontano spazzatura!" Gridò ancora Hope, e iniziò a insultarlo sempre più pesantemente ma Hadrian si era fermato a spazzatura, come lo aveva chiamato sua madre quando non c'era nessuno nelle vicinanze. Guidato dall'odio verso quella che doveva essere sua madre e che avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo e curarlo, e una maschera di odio, che nascondeva dietro dolore e paura, per la persona che diceva di amarlo, poggiò la mano sul petto di Hope. Lentamente le unghie crescevano lunghe e affilate come coltelli, penetrando la carne permettendo la mano ad entrare nel petto, e una volta raggiunto il tessuto caldo e palpitante, lo strappò con forza dal petto. 

" Chi pensi possa averlo ucciso?" chiede Voldemort.  
" Hadrian." Rispose senza esitazione Theodosius.  
" Oh, perché ?" Chiede Voldemort  
" Solo una sensazione." Rispose Theodosius.  
" Cosa mi puoi dire di questo Alessandro?" Chiese Voldemort.  
" Anche lui morto, una settimana dopo che aprirono Lucifer. Anche lui con un buco nel petto." Disse Theodosius.

"Non ti preoccupare Alessandro, poiché sia tu che Hope amavate così tanto Hadrian Amir, prenderò la vostra vita e con essi creerò un golem del vostro amore, la vostra vita non sarà sprecata." Disse Hadrian mentre strappava il cuore ad Alessandro. E con i cuori di due e la sua magia creo una sua perfetta copia. " Dobbiamo dare una tomba ai tuoi padri non credi Hadrian."   
" Si master." Rispose il golem senza emozioni   
Canticchiando, prese un coltello mentre incideva in serpentese il nome di Hope e Alessandro sul muro di uno dei vicoli di Canning Town.


	13. Chapter 13

_____ Hogwarts _____

" Per tutte le palle di Merlino! Marc questo Marc quello, non posso strappagli le corde vocali? Quando possono essere fastidiosi quei quattro?"  
" Io li trovo piuttosto divertenti."  
" Questo è perché non condividi il dormitorio e le classi con loro!"  
" Calmati Neville, i nargili stanno giocando con la tua testolina."  
" Luna, come posso calmarmi quando i tre troll non fanno altro che rompere le scatole? È già difficile pozioni con Snape al collo e Weasley non può stare fermo o zitto per un secondo o Granger che continua a ficcare il naso nei miei compiti e correggerli senza che io le chieda e trovandomi con un copiato del libro oppure Potter che ha un ego così grande che mi meraviglio che possa passare traverso le porte. Ma quella peggiore di tutti e la femmina Weasley che non fa altro che seguire Potter e critica tutti per non essere la sua copia e come un cagnolino e non perde occasione a prendersela con i più deboli con Potter e il suo duo! Cosa c'è di divertente?"  
" Il fatto che Granger lotti per l'attenzione di Potter e che Potter non se ne rende conto e stia lentamente cadendo nella sua trappola, o il fatto che si crede l'eroe dei Weasley ma è tutto tranne che quello."  
" Cosa?"  
" Granger sembra che stia cercando di spronarli nello studio ma è l'esatto contrario."  
" Eh?"  
" Quando tua nonna ti assilla ad aggiustare la tua camera poco prima che tu lo faccia perché vuoi farlo e non per ordine, la voglia ti passa e lasci i lavori ai elfi domestici, non è così?"  
" Ah, ho capito, ma cosa centra la trappola?"  
" Se Potter non studia, i suoi voti si abbassano, una cosa che il pubblico non apprezzerebbe del loro Salvatore, se non studia ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli faccia i compiti o qualcuno che lo aiuti nelle verifiche. Se Potter non studia ha bisogno di Granger e più ha bisogno di lei e meno indipendente è, con passare del tempo e senza accorgersene sarà il suo burattino."  
" Ah! Sono spaventose le donne!"  
" Hei!"  
" No, no, tu sei perfetta!" Disse Neville velocemente e spaventato e quando Luna si calma tira un sospiro di sollievo.  
" E i Weasley?"   
" Hai presente Colin Canon?"   
" Quello con sempre la macchina fotografica ?"  
" Si. Potresti paragonare il comportamento di Weasley quando sono con Potter a quello di Canon?"  
" No."  
" Esatto, non sono come Canon quando è con Potter, non è il tipico comportamento di un fan o neanche di amici. Quando sono con Potter raramente guardano la sua faccia ma bensì ai sue vesti e accessori e il loro bisogno della sua attenzione e quasi inquietante e non poche volte hanno parlato delle unioni delle due famiglie in modo per niente sottili che tutti se ne resero conto tranne Potter. I due Weasley vogliono il denaro e la fama di Potter e non la sua amicizia."  
" Ho quasi pena per Potter. Pensi che gli altri lo sappiano?"  
"Gli studenti o gli insegnati?"  
" Entrabbi."  
" Gli insegnati non credo, tranne professor Snape , Silente e gli altri ci credono troppo innocenti, gli studenti dopo la pessima prima impressione che Potter ha dato, li ignorano, solo due o tre tassi se ne sono accorti e forse cinque corvi e la maggior parte del quarto, quinto, sesto e settimo anno dei serpi e forse qualcuno del primo, secondo e terzo sempre delle serpi."  
" Ah, per questo che i serpeverdi ridono quando guardano al nostro tavolo e Malfoy lo chiama Potter maialino?"  
" Poiché non è il più educato o intelligente e una preda facile credo sia un soprannome adatto ."

_____ Privet Drive ____  
~~~~~ 22 giugno ~~~~~

Erano le undici di sera, un uomo sui trent'anni camminava per le strade di Privet Drive, passando davanti a varie case identiche. Le strade erano silenziose e vuote, sembrava quasi un abbandonata. L'uomo si ferma alla casa numero quattro, quest'ultima casa non aveva i giardini ben tagliati o le pareti pulite, era malandata e sembrava abbandonata da anni. L'uomo cammina verso la porta principale ignorando le erbacce e lo sporco che c'era.

Mentre l'uomo tendeva le mani per aprire la porta, quest'ultima si aprì da sola, ed entrò. La casa era buglia se non per la piccola luce che arrivava dalla stanza infondo al corridoio. Seguendo la luce l'uomo arrivò a quella che una volta era la cucina. Seduto al tavolo era un giovane di sedici anni illuminato dalla luce di una candela. Il giovane aveva una pelle pallida, i capelli neri come il ceno di mezzanotte senza stelle, il viso a forma di cuore, naso perfetto, labbra sottili ma piene di rosa pesca e occhi da gatto smeraldi. 

"Buona sera signor Riddle." Disse il giovane.  
"Buona sera a te Harry o dovrei chiamarti Hadrian?" Disse Tom.  
"Va bene Harry, cosa ti porta qui?" Chiese Harry.  
"Sai Harry, mi hai fatto correre avanti e indietro per trovarti quando eri proprio avanti a me." Disse Tom, senza rabbia ma con un tono leggermente divertito.  
"Non capisco di cosa stai parlando." Disse con voce confusa e inclinando la testa ma con una luce giocosa nel occhi.  
"Senz'altro non avrei mai potuto collegare i punti se non fosse per Severus." Al nome menzionato Harry lo guardò con odio. "I tuoi lavoratori, i braccialetti, i morti e te, Harry Potter, tutti indizi sparsi a caso senza un punto che li collegava se non fosse per la tomba che Severus mi mostrò non avrei mai potuto completare il puzzle." Continuò.  
"E dimmi, cosa hai dedotto."  
"Il vicolo in cui mi aveva portato Severus era aveva sulla parete una scritta in serpentese, speranza, cosa insolita, più volte mi ero chiesto perché scrivere una simile parola sulle mura di un vicolo sporco, ma questo per ora non è importanti, speranza non era una parola ma bensì un nome, Hope come Hope Amir, cosa alquanto bizzarra, chiamare un criminale speranza. Quando i miei mangiamorti mi portarono i dati su Hadrian Amir, trovarono anche quelli su Hope. Ritornare a quel vicolo era un azzardo poiché non avevo niente che li collegasse e ho trovato sotto strati di sporcizia le rune serpentesi per creare un golem con del sangue secco di due persone, Hope Amir e Alessandro De Luca, ciò significa cha hai utilizzato una parte di loro per creare il tuo primo golem e poiché entrabbi mancavano di un cuore direi che hai utilizzato i loro cuori per creare Hadrian per questo il suo nucleo magico era sul cuore. Come altre morti mancavano una parte di essi, li hai presi per crearne altri. Su ogni braccialetto che vengono regalati avevano una pietra su di esso, la stessa pietra che sono stati trovati nei corpi dai camerieri. Sai, sei il primo mago ad avvicinarti a creare una copia della pietra filosofale."   
"Cosa te lo fa pensare?"  
"Come ho già detto le pietre sui bracciali erano anche nei corpi dei golem, quelle pietre servivano per prendere l'energia vitale dei babbani e trasmetterlo ai tuoi golem, per questo che nonostante il gran numero dei golem non sei ancora divento uno squib."  
"Hai ragione, ma la mia pietra e lontana da essere anche solo ad assomigliare alla pietra filosofale, la mia pietra può allungare la vita di un oggetto inanimato ma solo se la vittima accetta di donare la sua vita a me volentieri, per questo ho bisogno che si innamorino di me, e non può donarti ricchezza."  
"Per questo ho detto che eri vicino a crearne una copia."  
"Dimmi, cosa ti ha fatto capire che ero Harry Potter?"  
"Oh, me l'hai appena detto." Disse Tom sorridendo.  
"Eh?" Era l'unica risposta intelligente che potava dare.  
"Niente, non avevo niente per dire che eri Harry Potter, potevi essere benissimo un'altra persona, ho solo seguito l'energia dell'ultima pietra attiva che mi ha portato fino qui e ho azzardato il primo nome che mi è passato per la testa, avevo chiesto come chiamarti perché potevano esserci benissimo due Hadrian Amir o potevi essere il cameriere che si fingeva babbano Harry o qualcun altro che adoperava dietro le quinte. "  
"Oh, per questo eri divertito quando ho detto che potevi chiamarmi Harry."  
"La prima volta che incontrai Hadrian era più simile a te che alla bambola senza emozioni della seconda volta, come mai?"  
"Avevo usato un incantesimo per sembrare più giovane, dopotutto non capita tutti i giorni di incontrare un signore oscuro. Giocare con i cuori dei babbani è facile come rubare le caramelle a un bambino, volevo provare una sfida più difficile." Disse Harry alzandosi e avvicinandosi al signore oscura e accarezzando il petto con le mani e avvicinando il suo viso a quello dell'uomo più grande. "Dii, ora che mi hai trovato, mi ucciderai?" Disse con voce bassa all'orecchio di Tom.  
"Oh no, sei la cosa più interessante che mi sia capitato da tempo e hai ancora molti segreti che mi piacerebbe scoprire."  
"Allora si dà inizio allo show."  
"Ma chi sarà il burattino e chi il burattinaio?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: la penultima parte ("Allora si dà inizio allo show."detta da Harry) si riferisce all'inizio del gioco per conquistare il cuore dell'altro.  
L'ultima parte ("Ma chi sarà il burattino e chi il burattinaio?"detta da Tom) è una provocazione, entrabbi sono burattinai , il primo a cadere sarà il burattino.  
Hope in inglese significa speranza.


	14. 14. Rincontro

"Hey Marc!"  
"Ron! Hermione!"  
"Amico, ti abbiamo cercato per tutto il treno! Dov'eri?"  
"Come vedi, qui."  
"Marc! Non rispondere così! Eravamo preoccupati!"  
"Dai rilassati Herm!"  
"Ha ragione Marc! Rilassati!"  
"Lascia stare. Andiamo a cercare un posto." Sospirando Hermione guida Ron e Marc verso i corridoi del treno per cercare uno scompartimento vuoto.

"Buon giorno Lord Malfoy, Draco."  
"Erede Nott."  
"Ciao Theo."  
"È ora di andare Draco." Dice Lucius posando la mano sulla spalla del figlio dandole una stretta forte ma non stretta che esprimevano affetto, orgoglio e preoccupazione non detta.  
"Ci vedremo a Natale padre." Dice Draco dando un cenno con la testa e i occhi che brillavano rispetto e di determinazione. La mano lascia delicatamente la spalla ma il calore resta.  
"Andiamo Theo?"   
"Andiamo." Dice Theo con un cenno della testa. "Cosa hai fatto quest'estate?"  
"Niente di nuovo, le solite cose: lezioni di galateo, comportamento erede e della magia, assistire alle riunioni della camera... Le solite cose." Dice con un sorriso mal nascosto.  
"COSA! Stai scherzando! Tuo padre ti porta già alle riunioni della camera!" Chiede Theo incredulo e invidioso.  
"Si." Dice Draco gonfiandosi il petto come un pettirosso.  
"Www, che invidia!" Dice Theo tirandosi i capelli, poi si gira da Draco e domanda "come lui?"  
"È proprio come lo descrivono, bello, affascinante e carismatico. Cos'altro si può spettare dal nostro signore."  
"AAAAA, non è giusto! Anch'io voglio vederlo!"  
"Si sì, l'anno prossimo forse ti ci porterà tuo pad... Oh uno scompartimento vuoto." Disse Draco aprendo la porta. Ma rimane bloccato alla porta.  
"Draco perché ti sei fermato?" Chiese Theo, sbirciando nello scompartimento e li vede una delle più belle creature mai viste, dei capelli neri come il celo di mezzanotte che risaltava la pelle delicata e pallida e i occhi smeraldi.  
"Buona giorno." Dice la creatura con voce soffice e melodiosa.  
"Bbbuuon gg giorno!" Dice Theo balbettando per poco non gridava, qualcosa che ha messo in imbarazzo l'erede Nott, ma non poteva biasimarsi per il suo comportamento dinanzi a una tale bellezza, e Draco era messo peggio di lui, qualcosa che egoisticamente l'ha fatto sentire meglio.  
"BUON MERLINO! Cioè buona nnotte! No, cioè...ciao..." Dice Draco rosso come un pomodoro, rimproverandosi con se stesso, questo non è il comportamento di un erede, ma tutti i pensieri vengono spazzati via quando la creatura emette una dolce risatina bassa, è qualcosa nei due si scioglie come giaccio al sole.  
"Vorreste sedervi?" Chiede gentilmente.  
Theo voleva dire di no, perché nonostante voglia conoscere la bellezza lì davanti, non voleva rifare la figura del cretino, ma prima che potesse rispondere, la creatura inclina la testa curiosamente, qualcosa di assolutamente incantevole, con un pizzico di giocosità, una mossa che catturò il cuore del biondo e prima che il moro potesse rifiutare, Draco gridò un si è trascinò Nott nello scomparimento.  
"Io sono Theo Malfoy, erede della casa Malfoy e lui è Draco Nott, erede erede della casa Nott." Dice orgogliosamente Draco prima di accorgersi dell'errore e inizia a balbettare parole senza senso e l'amico avendo pietà di lui le chiude la bocca con la mano. " Io sono Theo Nott, purosangue, erede della antica e nobile casata dei Nott e il mio amico e Draco Malfoy, purosangue, erede della antica e nobile casata dei Malfoy. E tu?"  
"Io sono Hadrian Potter, mezzosangue, erede della nobile e antica casata dei Potter. Potete chinarmi Harry." Dice Harry.  
"Non ho mai sentito parlare del un altro Potter se non Marcus, ed è lui l'erede." Dice Draco uscendo dalla sua trance di adolescente innamorato, ora sospetto.  
"Io sono suo fratello minore, quando Lily Ranne ne Evans si è risposata, ha cambiato nome di Marcus da Potter a Ranne, nonostante sia un fatto noto soltanto alla Gringott, quando ha cambiato nome a Marcus, gli ha tolto anche il titolo di erede." Spiegò Harry.  
"È il tuo nome perché non è cambiato?" Chiede ancora sospetto.  
"Io non ero voluto" con voce delicata quasi inaudibile e rassegnato, e come per confermare il fatto entra in quel momento Marcus.  
"Malfoy, questo porto è già occupato,vattene via con gli altri mangiamorti!" Disse entrando nello scompartimento con tutta la grazia di un toro in un negozio di vetri, sicuro di se, poi posò lo sguardo sulla terza persona dello scompartimento, guardando stordito la bellezza con la bocca aperta, come i due che gli erano dietro, finché non notò un luccichio all'orecchio sinistro, un orecchino con sopra lo stemma dei Potter.

(Ricordo di Marcus) "Auguri Harry!" Dice James dando al ragazzo che oggi compiva quattro anni una piccola scatola di rosso con un nastro oro.  
"Auguri anche a te Marc!" Ponendo una seconda scatola rosso con un nastro argento al bambino di cinque anni.  
Entrambi aprirono la scatola con impazienza, all'interno di quello con il nastro argento v'era un boccino, nella scatola con il nastro oro invece un orecchino con sopra lo stemma della famiglia. Marcus vedendo quando era felice Harry del suo dono, ha provato a strappaglielo dalle mani, perché la mamma diceva che il piccolo fatidico non meritava di essere felice, ma James lo rimproverò, dandogli uno schiaffo.  
"Harry non lo merita! Non deve essere felice!" Disse battendo i piedi per terra, non capendo perché il padre facevo il contrario di quello che diceva la madre.  
"Marc, non dire queste cose cattive!" Disse, o meglio grido James, ma si fermò quando un attacco di tosse lo colse dimproviso. I dottori presi dal panico cacciarono fuori il piccolo Marc poiché era la causa dell'improvviso attacco di tosse, mentre il piccolo Harry restava nella stanza abbracciando il padre spaventato per la sua salute. (Fine ricordo di Marc)

" Hadrian, quanto tempo." Saluta con la stessa faccia che fa ogni volta Draco quando incontra Ron  
"Ciao, Marcus." Dice Harry impassibile.  
"Hey amico, conosci questa ragazza?" Chiese avidamente Ron.  
"Stupido! È senz'altro un ragazzo!" Dice Hermione con la stessa espressione di Ron.  
"Oh, vero, Herm, Ron, vi presento Hadrian Potter, il figlio non voluto, il mio fratello." Presenta Marcus con una faccia di disgusto.  
"Fratello? Non sapevo che avevi un fratello!"   
"Herm, vedi, Hadrian qui vale così poco che molti si sono dimenticati della sua esistenza, persino i nostri stessi genitori!" Disse Marcus deridendolo, sentendosi migliore con quelle parole, ma la faccia inespressiva di Harry gli toglie tutta l'allegria e aumenta la rabbia. "Cosa hai da guardare? Credi di essere migliore di me? Beh, non sono io quello che venne abbandonato sulla soglia della casa di qualcun altro, non sono io che sono odiato dalle sua stessa madre! Non vali niente! Io sono il ragazzo-che-ha-vissuto! Tu cosa sei?!?" Sopraffatto dalla rabbia, Marc tira fuori la bacchetta e la punta a suo fratello, ma prima che possa la formula, un perfetto tassorosso arriva.  
"Cosa sta succedendo?" Chiese guardandoli. "Potter, perché hai la bacchetta puntata su... Scusa, come ti chiami?"   
"Hadrian. Puoi chiamarmi Harry" Quando Harry posa lo sguardo sul perfetto, costui perde l'equilibrio e si poggia sul muro per restare in piedi, persi nella bellezza di Harry.   
"*tosse* si si, Potter perché punti la bacchetta su H-Harry" cerca di riprendersi, arrossisce quando lo chiama per nome.  
"Che vi importa tanto, non è che se scomparisse qualcuno lo noterebbero!"disse Marcus ancora arrabbiato.   
Non credendo che tali parole siano state dette dal salvatore del mondo magico, rimane scioccato, quando si riprende si arrabbia. "Voi tre venite con me! Quando saremo arrivati a scuola la vostra capocasa verrà messa a corrente di questo!"  
"E noi che c'entriamo?!" Chiese Hermione incredula.  
"Avreste dovuto fermarlo prima che ferisse uno studente, sono deluso, sopratutto da te Granger, da quello che si dice in giro, mi aspettavo di più da voi." 

Dopo che i tre vennero portati(tirati) furori dalla scompartimento, il perfetto entro e si scusò per il comportamento dei tre.  
"Perché ti scusi, non è colpa tua."  
"Io-io... Mi scuso" non sapendo che dire.  
Una leggera risatina melodica lascio le labbra di Harry, facendo arrossire il perfetto più di prima. "Qual è il nome del mio salvatore?" Chiese giocoso Harry  
"Io-io-io... Cedric!" Disse Cedric ancor più rosso.  
Quando lasciò, Draco si rivolse a Harry. "Ti diverti, non è vero?"  
"Che cosa?" Chiese innocente Harry. "Vedervi balbettare o soddisfare i miei capriccio? Qualunque dei due la risposta è la stessa, si." Disse ridendo. Draco si sentiva diviso nel sentirsi indignato o ammirare la sua risata.  
"Comunque, la tua reazione è una delle top venti che abbia mai ricevuto" e con questo, Draco si sentiva indignato.


	15. 15. Smistamento

Dopo poco che il treno partì, la porta dello scompartimento venne riaperta, questa volta entrarono due e ragazze accompagnate da un ragazzo.   
"Buon giorno. Volete sedervi?" Chiede con un dolce sorriso Harry.  
La ragazza bionda inizia a perdere sangue dal naso e dopo tre secondi sviene.  
Il ragazzo nero arrossisce.  
La ragazza mora lo ignora e si precipita al biondo.  
"Oh Draco, ti ho cercato dappertutto! Perché non mi hai aspettato?! Sono la tua fidanzata!" Dice con voce di rimprovero.  
"Primo, sei appena salita, ti ho vista dal finestrino e lo scompartimento non è così infondo da metterci tanto per trovarlo. Secondo, non volevo aspettarti e poi perdere il treno. Terzo, non ricordò che le nostre famiglie abbiano deciso di fidanzarci o io ti ho chiesto di uscire e quattro, esci! Chi ti credi di essere per parlare così dinanzi a me, un Malfoy!" Draco era furioso perché lo aveva messo in imbarazzo davanti a Harry, trattandolo come un bambino e dicendo pure di essere la sua fidanzata! Guardò verso Harry, che stranamente aveva un sorriso brillante, poteva quasi vedere i fiori che lo circondavano. La ragazza bionda che si era appena ripresa, si guardò attorno disorientata, finché lo sguardo non si posò sul ragazzo dai capelli neri che sorrideva, poi perse il doppio del sangue e risvenne. Nel frattempo Draco stava sudando freddo, aveva capito che Harry era arrabbiato, bastava posare i occhi sulle sue mani che stringavano in un pugno così stretto che le nocche divennero ancora più bianche. Disperato si guardò attorno per cercare aiuto per placare il demone che pochi secondi fa era un angelo.

Pansy stava piangendo e gridando che fosse cattivo e meschino, inutile. Theo era incanalato dal sorriso e si stava lentamente sciogliendo, inutile. Guardò verso la porta dove c'era Daphne svenuta, inutile. Qualcuno lo aiuti! Non voleva morire così! Finché non posò lo sguardo su Blaize che era altrettanto agitato, i occhi dei due si incontrarono, impararono per il bisogno di sopravvivere a leggere i occhi, dopo cinque secondi i due annuirono con uno sguardo determinato. Draco afferrò la bacchetta dalla custodia e lanciò un expelliarmus a Pansy che svenne, poi i due presero le tue ragazze svenute e corsero fuori dallo scompartimento per trovarne un'altra vuota dove lasciarono le due ragazze, poi si sedettero sollevati di essere scappati, finché non si ricordarono che Theo era ancora nella tana del bellissimo mostro.  
"Abbiamo dimenticato Theo!" Esclamò allarmato Blaize   
"Non pensarci troppo, sarà ormai già morto." Disse con voce vuota come la sua faccia Draco, finché non si ricordò del baule con tutte le sue cose erano ancora in quel scompartimento.  
"Andiamo a salvare il mio baule poi Theo!" "Vuoi dire Theo e poi il baule." "Ah! Sisi, intendevo quello!" Ritornarono indietro solo per trovare un Theo con i occhi chiusi sulle gambe della creatura, per la gelosia Draco iniziò a strozzare Blaize dandoli la colpa, la presa sullo spesso collo nel nero si allentò quando sentì la dolce risata di Harry, Blaize prese quel momento per sciare fuori dalla presa Draco, i due rientrarono nello scompartimento dove parlarono del più e de meno, fino a quando Cedric ritornò per dire che era quasi arrivati, e Draco capì che aveva un rivale, poiché era solito il perfetto di serpeverde passare di qua per dare la notizia. 

POV SEVERUS SNAPE

Mi ero offerto di accompagnare Potter ma non avevo idea di come fosse. Mi aspettavo una copia di James Potter o di Lily Ranne, come lo era Marcus, ma il preside aveva detto che Hadrian non era come nessuno dei due, aveva una bellezza propria. Così, non sapendo quale aspetto avesse, avrei cercato un adolescente di quattordici anni con la divisa senza lo stemma delle case, cosa non facile, almeno pensavo.

Arrivato sulla piattaforma, gli alunni erano già usciti, ma a differenza dei altri anni, il gruppo dei primi non erano in fila per salire sulle barchette, ma riuniti insieme a molti dei altri anni a guardare qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno.

Era uno dei più belli esseri che abbia visto, a prima vista potresti dire che era un Black o un Potter, per i capelli di quel nero, ma non Potter poiché non erano quel tipo di indomabili. La pelle era pallida come quella dei Malfoy, con ciò escludeva i Black, che avevano una pelle leggermente abbronzati o Malfoy poiché erano tutti biondi. Sembrava avere quindici anni o sedici e non aveva lo stemma di nessuna casa. Chi poteva essere? Uno studente trasferito?

Mi avvicinai al ragazzo, almeno così pensavo poiché indossava la divisa maschile, per chiedere chi fosse, ma un Marcus Potter si mise di mezzo.  
"Che ci fai qui?" Chiese arrabbiato   
"Cosa fanno i adolescenti a scuola?" Disse come se fosse una cosa ovvia, in volto gentile dipinto con un po' di confusione e curiosità, ma i occhi erano leggermente divertiti e beffardi. Tra gli studenti c'era chi guardava sognate il nuovo ragazzo, chi con guardava male Marcus e chi rideva di Marcus (maggior parte serpeverde e corvonero).  
"Non puoi stare qui! È la MIA scuola!" Continuo a lamentarsi come un bambino viziato.  
"Sono abbastanza sicuro che il preside sia Albus Silente"  
Decisi di intervenire prima che il moccioso Potter tirasse fuori la bacchetta, come faceva sempre.  
"Cosa sta succedendo?" Chiesi con voce bassa e pronunciando le parole lentamente come se stessi parlando a dei bambini stupidi.  
"Snape! Per la prima volta capiti a fagiolo! Caccialo via!" Disse arrogante il moccioso mancandomi di rispetto, non che ne mostrasse ad alcun professore.  
"Signor Potter, bada bene alla sua lurida lingua, se non fosse che la scuola non fosse ancor cominciata, ti avrei sottratto dieci punti." Dissi con un tono leggermente più scuro e socchiusi leggermente i occhi.  
"Ma non puoi! Ora buttalo fuori!" Disse soddisfatto il marmocchio.  
"Se la sua minuscola mente vuota non l'ha ancora capito, io non sono qui per soddisfare i suoi capricci, marmocchio viziato." Dissi, poi mi rivolsi al ragazzo che sembrava l'esatto contrario del moccioso. "Lei chi sarebbe?"  
"Voi siete il professor Snape? Chiedo scusa per il disturbo, io sono Hadrian Potter, erede della nobile e antica casata dei Potter." La piccola soddisfazione per aver trovato per prima il ragazzo che il mio signore cercava, anche se un po' scioccato, venne spezzata per l'ultima parte.  
"Scusa?" Non poderi altro che chiedere.  
"NO! Io sono l'erede!" Urlo Marcus.  
"Nel momento in cui Lily Ranne si risposò e Lucas ti adottò e ti ha cambiato nome era come se vi fosse auto esiliati dalla famiglia Potter, così l'eredità passo a me" Disse Hadrian, fu una sorpresa, ma non così grande. Lily in un certo modo era come il lupo, credeva che le tradizioni e le usanze del mondo magico fossero simili al mondo babbano, cosa non vera. Il moccioso Potter, o Ranne, stava vedendo nero, la rabbia lo stava travolgendo e prima che potesse attaccare Potter, decisi di portarlo dento.  
"Venga con me Signor Potter." 

A HOGWARTS, NESSUN POV

Forse per la prima volta a nella storia di Hogwarts, i studenti non mormoravano sulle prove più assurde per decidere lo smistamento o erano agitati per la paura di essere rimandati a casa non essendo adatto a nessuna delle qualità richieste. Infatti, un terzo dei studenti era più interessato ad sognare il bellissimo ragazzo, Hadrian Potter, e il resto dei due terzi a spettegolare sul nuovo gossip, Marcus Potter non è più un Potter né l'erede!

La stessa cosa accadeva nella sala, dove maggior parte dei studenti preferiva parlare di ciò che era successo prima o del ragazzo piuttosto delle vacanze o annoiarsi come solito.

La professoressa McGranitt accompagnava i nuovi studenti dentro, si guardarono intorno nella ricerca dell'angelo o del noPotter.

Il capello pronuncia un canto diverso ogni anno prima dello smistamento, uno per uno i studenti si avvicinarono allo sgabello per essere smistati. Dopo ciò il preside presentò il nuovo professor di DADA, Alastor Moody, e del torneo 'Tre Maghi'. I mormorii di eccitazione accolse tutta la sala, finché il preside non disse che solo quelli del sesto e settimo anno potevano parteciparvi, urlo e borbottii disdegni dei quinti e quelli in giù riempirono la sala. Un ultima notizia diede il preside prima di iniziare la cena dell'inizio anno scolastico.  
"Quest'anno un nuovo studente si unirà a noi, per ragioni familiari non è potuto arrivare prima, ma poiché è più avanzato dei suoi coetanei salterà un'anno. Prego venga avanti Signor Hadrian Potter." 

Detto questo i studenti si affatturino a guardare nella direzione indicata dal preside alla ricerca di capelli neri e occhi verdi. Il suddetto avanzò con passo felino ed elegante ma imponente verso lo sgabello. Neanche la professoressa McGranitt poteva restare indifferente a tale bellezza, con un leggero rossore sulle guance, lascio lentamente cadere il vecchio capello sulla testa della bellezza.

Minuti passavano, la sala era in silenzio, molti avevano le mani incrociate. Poi una leggera risata arrivò da Harry e il capello lasciò un sospiro rassegnato e gridò: 

"TASSOROSSO!"


	16. 15.5 Smistamento extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEGGERE LA NOTA ASSOLUTAMENTE PRIMA DI LEGGERE IL CAPITOLO! SE NON LEGGETE LA NOTA, PER FAVORE NON LEGGERTE NEANCHE IL CAPITOLO. Grazie per la vostra compressione
> 
> Questa non è proprio un capitolo e non leggerlo non cambierà molto. Scrivo ciò perché oggi volevo provare a scrivere un capitolo con delle parti non proprio innocenti. Questo capitolo ha del sesso incluso! Per dirla senza giri di parole.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto o non letto!

POV DAPHNEI  
Bla,bla,bla... Il vecchio continuava a parlare e parlare. Nuovo professore, niente sorpresa, né cambiamo uno ogni anno. Torneo tre maghi, già lo sapevo, ci deve pur essere un vantaggio ad avere un padre che lavora al ministero. Bla,bla,bla... Niente di interessante. Guardo la ciotola e i piatti che poi si riempiranno di cibo, un leggero lamento emette il mio stomaco, ricordandomi che ho saltato i pasti per avere qualche ora di sonno in più, per fortuna nessuno se ne accorse per tutto il baccano che c'era. Più pensavo al cibo e più avevo fame così cercai i pensare a qualcos'altro. Ah, Raven, il ragazzo che ho incontrato nel treno, possedeva dei tratti delicati e dolci, abbastanza per passare per una ragazza, ma era senz'altro un ragazzo. Quando entrai nello scompartimento, trovai un Draco e Theo arrossiti e lui, e la mia mente ritorno all'estate con cui ho passato con le mie cugine francesi che erano state tre mesi fa in Giappone dove hanno scoperto un nuovo mondo, YAOI, che mi hanno introdotto, mostrandomi libri, che chiamano manga, e da lì il mio mondo è cambiato, provai io stessa a disegnare una storia ma mi mancava l'ispirazione. E oggi, quando vidi i tre, quella tensione che potevi praticamente palpare, mi feci mille film mentali che non potetti più reggeremi e svenni. 

"TASSOROSSO!"

La voce del vecchio cappello oggi era più alta del solito che mi sorprese e mi voltai verso la sua direzione. Quando la professoressa gatto alzò il cappello rividi la faccia della mia musa con la tutto il suo splendore. Gride e applausi arrivarono dal tavolo dei tassi.  
"Abbiamo Hadrian Potter!" Era così allora che si chiamava il ragazzo che per la sua corporatura farebbe un fantastico uke, ma non di quelli sottomesso, più come quelli che passivi ma sono in alto.

Ammanettato e con la visuale coperta dalla cravatta, il biondo con la camicia aperta dai primi quattro bottoni per permettere di vedere un po' di quel bel corpo tonico dovuto al Quidditch solo metà dei capezzoli e i pantaloni aperti era una vista veramente calda. Draco per la perdita della vista, i suoi altri sensi si fortificarono e per l'eccitazione, ogni tocco era diventato più sensibile.  
"Vorrei tenerti così per sempre e tu lo adorerai, non è vero?"  
"Hadrian..."  
"Si?" Chiese dolcemente mentre con un dito passava sul petto del biondo mancando di poco i capezzoli, dolci tocchi che Draco sentiva come fiamme si di lui.  
"Ti prego!" Chiese con voce roca piena di lussuria e disperazione  
"Cosa voi?" Chiese  
"Ti prego, ti prego toccami!"  
"Voi che ti tocchi qui?" Passò un dito dove si trovava il pomo d'Adamo. Non lì, voleva protestare ma poi Hadrian si avvicinò con le labbra abbastanza da sentire il suo respiro sulla sua pelle e senza preavviso iniziò e baciare quel punto sensibile.  
Con fatica riuscì a dire "più giù! Giù!" Gridò  
"Qui?" Chiese Hadrian, porgendo la mano in basso poco sopra il pene eretto, giocando pigramente con la molla dei box e occasionalmente sfiorando il cazzo duro come una roccia, nel frattempo con le labbra che punzecchiava il collo sensibile  
"Ti prego toccami il cazzo!" Supplico ancora, non sopportando più la tortura, e Hadrian avendo pietà di lui, prese il pene da sotto i box e iniziò masturbarlo con un ritmo veloce, e in pochi minuti venne, ma il cazzo rimase duro.  
"Sembra che non basti. Dimmi Draco, mi vuoi?" Nessuna risposta arrivò.  
Nonostante l'eccitazione ancora evidentemente presente, Draco stava riprendendo fiato. Sentiva vagamente il letto spostarsi. Quando sentì un peso sulle sue gambe si irrigidì, poi sentì il tocco familiare della sua mano sul suo cazzo e poi... era dentro.   
Sentiva le pareti calde che stringevano sul suo membro sensibile e i dolci gemiti del suo compagno lo fece quasi venire di nuovo, quasi. Con un ritmo lento stavolta, Hadrian inizio cavalcarlo, ma voleva di più, così cercò di muovere i suoi fianchi-

Venni tirata fuori dalle mie fantasie da una Pansy che cercando di attirare l'attenzione di Draco mi aveva dato una gomitata. La guardai male e poi cercai di ritornare alle mie fantasie, dove ero rimasta? Ah si! I fianchi...

**Author's Note:**

> Lasciate un commento e un kudos!


End file.
